Walking With TITANS
by rockrgrl9049
Summary: As a super-human, biologically inhanced super-worrior, Sesshoumaru's only concern with the mission was to get in, get the mark, and get out...nothing personal...that is until our favorite miko comes along, and she has a way of complicating matters, the qu
1. Prologue Pt 1

Author's Notes: Yes, I realize this is a really short chapter, but it's more of an introduction than anything, and I plan to release Prologue Pt. 2 and maybe even the first actual chapter today as well. So...have a blast reading my fic! ;

Disclaimer: Never have and never will be mine...

"_Most powerful is he who has himself in his own power." Seneca; Roman dramatist, philosopher, & politician (5BC-65 AD)_

Walking With TITANS 

By Rockrgrl9049

Location: TITANS Training Arena

Time: 1600 hours

The 'Taiyouki' stood at the edge of the arena watching his squadron run through their daily drills, subconsciously recording which training exercises needed to be honed for each individual. This scenario had become so frequent that he allowed his mind to wander a bit; a luxury he usually did not allow himself, it was, after all superfluous and unnecessary. The thought that seemed to surface most persistently was the memory of how he came to be the 'Taiyouki' of the Moon Squadron of the TITANS, it was not exactly an easily obtained position, in fact it was among the most prestigious in the 'Black Ops' division of the military. It had all the benefits of power, but next to none of the downfalls: no press, no falsified conspiracies formed by story-eager authors...yes, technically not existing had its perks. Said figure smirked inwardly, remembering the day he had come to power. . .

"_Agent 117 vs. Agent 118; final match for mission Leader position. Winner becomes Leader and Taiyouki of the Moon Squadron, loser becomes Co-Leader and_ _Taiyouki of the Sun Squadron; weapons, martial arts, etc. anything goes. . .FIGHT," a disembodied_ _voice boomed through the arena, signaling the beginning of the spar. _

_One man, with long black hair pulled into a high ponytail, and startlingly blue eyes, flashed a cocky grin and sped with inhuman speed to the opposite end of the arena toward a still figure. The unmoving figure, another male, this time with moon blue hair and molten amber eyes, seemed unperturbed by the large mass hurtling head-long for his person, in fact, he seemed to show no facial expression at all. The dark haired man, having come within four feet of his opponent extended his leg_ _and spun his body in a round-house kick directed for the unmoving man's torso. For a moment, it seemed as though he had landed the blow, but at the last possible second the golden eyed man dodged left, bringing up his right hand and grasping the offending ankle in a vise-like grip in response. Before his attacker could react, the defendant swung his opponent in a full circle above his head and flung him into the wall at the far end of the sparring ground. Upon impact, the dark haired man sprung back to his feet, shaking himself in a very canine-like gesture and bounded again for the amber-eyed man; acting as though nothing at all had transpired, as though he had not just 'bounced' back from a blow that could have easily killed a full grown human_. _Again nearing the platinum blonde individual, the cerulean eyed man launched himself into the air and swiped his abnormally long nails at his victim. And again the emotionless man allowed his opponent to nearly drive the strike home only to move at the last moment, and unsheathe a short-sword from its place at his hip. The dark haired man unhaltingly pulled two daggers from their concealed location in his wrist guards and proceeded to charge once again. He executed a complex series of swipes and thrusts, only to have each of them deflected effortlessly by his calm opponent. Finally tiring of the defensive, the golden eyed man swung his blade in a deadly arc aimed directly for the dark haired male's heart, only to be parried by the man's dagger. Seemingly unperturbed, he initiated a deft jabbing motion, then switched his sword hands while his opponent was reeling, and knocked the victim's feet from beneath him, sending him crashing to the floor. Ceasing the opportunity, the assailant knelt and held the blade above the pinned man's throat in 'kill position'. _

"_Agent 117 wins!"_

_Murmurs of 'Kouga lost!' and 'I can't believe he lasted that long against _Him_ . . .' drifted about the crowd congregating along the side-lines._

_With a short, bark-like laugh, the loser stood, brushing himself off, and extended a large hand, complete with razor-sharp claws, and begrudgingly told his opponent, "Can't win 'em all, ne?" _

_To which the much taller man replied, "Indeed," and ignored the hand before him._

_Grumbling, the loser turned, swishing his wolf-like tail in his wake, and disappeared into the crowd._

"_Well there you have it folks, Kouga, Agent 118, is the official Co-Leader and 'Taiyouki' of the Sun Squadron! And your new Leader and 'Taiyouki' of the prestigious Moon Squadron is..._

"Leader?"

The 'Taiyouki' was pulled from his thoughts as one of his men addressed him; he gave a nearly non-existent nod to signify his permission to speak.

"Moon Squadron has completed their drills, permission to depart?"

Again the Leader nodded, this time to acquiesce the man's request (AU: gotta love the PotC!). He watched as the elite soldiers exited the training grounds en route for either the showers or their quarters. It was then he felt the watch on his wrist vibrate, and rotating the face to his line of vision, he saw the message '911'. . .that could only mean one thing . . .a high-class security mission from HQ.


	2. Prologue Pt 2

Author's Note: I would just like to mention how awesome my ONE AND ONLY reviewer is...Addanc-TSC and that she ROCKS! XP By the way, sorry 'bout the wait, but I got really busy...homework, tests, ect...and my muse abandoned me (again), but enough whining...ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha and company, do you honestly think I would be sitting here on my 'pooter'(it's what I call my computer...don't ask -.-;;) writing fanfiction when I could be out spending my money!

"_...Hear me my Chiefs, I am tired. My heart is sick and sad. And from where the sun now stands I will fight no more forever." Chief Joseph of the Nez Perez Nation, in his famous speech of surrender to General Howard of the United States Army._

Walking With TITANS 

By Rockrgrl9049

Location: Necromancer Inc. Research Facility (Code Name: MIKO)

Time: 0200 hours

Kagome was tired. It had been months since she had last seen the light of day, had a decent meal...She had held out hope for this long, but no more, this was her fate. The rest of her days were to be spent in this dungeon. White walls with the battered paint, pealing, and gleaming back at her through the enveloping darkness was her only company. Her life was going to be spent here in this illegal research facility; from what she could gather from the guards' chatter was that she was being held in the subterranean levels of Necromancer Incorporated. They were a prominent corporation, overshadowed only by Tashio Industries, but they were infamous for their shady dealings and...unorthodox approaches to business.

Footsteps echoed down the hall, _they _were coming! The ones who took her to be hooked up tp that horrid machine! Something about purity and ancient magic; the perfect counter balance to the 'those TITANS.' Fear coursed through Kagome's system, she was usually sedated, but she always remembered one thing very acutely, the sheer _pain_. The footfalls slowed to a stop outside of her cell; her personal prison. Keys jingled and a rusty lock grated open as the door swung inward; limiting the precious little space further. A large and imposing figure blocked her only escape route, not that it mattered much, she had given up. Her once brilliant ocean blue eyes lost their luminescence, and dulled to a slate grey. This did not go unnoticed by the burly guard, in fact he smirked and lumbered toward her perch on the dank flooring. He lifted her as if she were a rag doll; her already slight weight had diminished further with weeks of fasting. Limply, she hung in his grasp, completely resigned to her predetermined fate.

"Well...lookie here! How the mighty have fallen! Where is your spirit now little miko," the guard asked snidely, he really had no reason but to hate Kagome, because in her first weeks here she had 'given him more bruises then the rest combined,' "The boss was wrong 'bout you, it didn't take long to break your spirit at all, we just needed to remind you of your family's _untimely _end a little more often then we did with the rest!"

At this Kagome's muscles stiffened and she went completely ridged in rage and grief. _'They died, and its all my fault! Grandfather always told me I needed to control and train my powers, but did I listen, NO! Mom, Souta, Grandfather they are all gone because of me! If I had trained they never would have been able to control my powers the way they do now!'_ The scathing report did nothing for her disposition though, if anything, she only became more reserved and stoic.

At this the goon's smirk widened to a full-fledged, though sickening, grin and he shrugged then hefted Kagome's lax form over his shoulder roughly and exited the cell. Taking a few familiar turns, the pair arrived in the laboratory. Wiring was strung about within the room, linking the multiple computers that circled the ring of platforms that sat innocently in the center of the room. Stepping through the wiring with little grace and much stumbling and cursing, the guard reached the ring of platforms and deposited Kagome on her usual table; the one at the dead center, with the most wiring running through and about it.

Once the other prisoners had arrived and had been arranged (all of them had 'given up' long before Kagome, so this was a relatively quick task), all of the electrodes were attached to the 'patients' and the procedure began...

Location: TITANS Training Arena

Time: 2300 hours

The TITANS were assembled. This was a _very _rare occurrence, often either the Sun or Moon Squadrons were called upon individually, but almost never simultaneously. That could mean only one thing...a top secret, top security mission straight from Head Quarters.

The two Taiyouki of the squadrons stood side-by-side, both at attention, with their respective teams assembled behind them. After a moment the door at the head of the large conference room slid open with a barely audible 'swish,' then slid home once the figures had stepped through. Before the soldiers stood a very imposing, though aging military officer with a stern gaze. His eyes roamed over the assembled group before he boomed "At ease," and the TITANS fell into their places around the long table, with the Taiyouki of the Sun Squadron at the 'foot' of the table directly across form the aforementioned officer.

With a sigh the man at the head if the array took his seat then began, " You have been called here today under dire circumstances. The company Necromancer Incorporated, has developed a...counter force, their answer to the TITAN program. Namely, Project MIKO. They have 'recruited' one young woman, Hiragashi, Kagome. She has innate miko abilities. Sesshoumaru, enlighten those of us who don't know as to what a miko is," at this he looked to the golden eyed-man at the opposite end of the table.

"Sir, a miko is a maiden with an inherited ability to control the purity of her own soul. But, like the noble youki, miko bloodlines have waned greatly through the years," the man answered in a silky, yet deathly tone.

"Excellent as usual, Sesshoumaru. Now as I was saying, Necromancer Inc, has kidnaped this young woman, and exterminated her entire remaining kin. Our reconnaissance teams have gathered that they are using this young woman to induce miko abilities in formally 'normal' test subjects over a number of weeks. Your mission is to infiltrate the premises and extract the mark, Hiragashi. Any other test subjects are to be recovered as well, but the only definite mark is the 'true' miko, she is not to be compromised. You are to leave at 0100 hours. Understood?"

At the groups' nods, the officer signaled his assistant to distribute the briefing folders, signaling the end of the session.

As Sesshoumaru stood to leave, the officer halted him with a hand on his shoulder, "Come with me Leader," the amber-eyed man nodded an affirmative, fighting the urge to forcibly remove the man's hand, it was nothing personal, it was just that no one touched him.

The older man led Sesshoumaru out of the conference room and into his lavishly decorated office. Sighing again, the officer took his seat behind his massive desk and motioned for the taller man to take a seat himself. The Taiyouki begrudgingly moved to the offered chair and turned his undivided attentions to the person who had led him to this situation.

"Sesshoumaru, I've known you since you were a pup; known your parents since the beginning of this program. And I know you are a trustworthy and honorable person... I need a large favor."

At this Sesshoumaru still merely sat with his emotionless mask still in place, waiting for a full explanation.

"I was also friends with Kagome's father, he was a great soldier, in fact he was one of the best...even died for his country. Of course, Kagome doesn't know that, she thinks her father was killed in a car crash... But...back to the subject; I need you to look after Kagome for me. I promised to keep her safe a long time ago, and I intend to keep that promise. You are the best option to protect her, my only back-up is Kouga, maybe InuYasha, but I would prefer you to them. Naraku will do anything to get her back, she is the key to Project MIKO; Naraku's trump card. What do you say, do an old man a favor?"

'_Excellent use of the oh so famous guilt trip...there really is no honorable way to back out of this...he really covered his bases this time. I'll just have to humor him...again...' _At this revelation, the Taiyouki looked back into the man's eyes and gave a small nod of accord.

The older man smiled then replied, "Well then, better go and prepare for your mission, Pup!"

AN: REVIEW! Please? Nourishing reviews for a starving writer? does puppy eyes Please?


	3. Comfortably Numb

**AN: I would just like to thank my wonderful reviewers for their support...um, anything else I have to say will be at the bottom!**

"_In the truest sense, freedom cannot be bestowed; it must be achieved." Franklin D. Roosevelt _

Walking With TITANS 

By Rockrgrl9049

Location: TITANS Private Airship Hanger

Time: 0100 hours

"Armor piercing rounds?"

"Check!"

"Grappling hooks?"

"Check!"

"Stun Batons?"

"Check!"

"Date Friday night?"

"Ch...HOUSHI," the offended woman's chocolate brown eyes became stormy as she prepared to whap the offending male 'a good one,' as she would say.

"Tayjia, Houshi! Cease and desist! Save personal matters for your own time. Until then finish the supply checklist. Am I understood?"

"Yes! Taiyouki, sir," the soldiers affirmed simultaneously, not wanting to miss out on the upcoming mission. This was a big one, usually they just got a TON of 'babysitting' gigs, or the occasional stake-out. Almost never a full blown penetration and scoop, oh no, this was a biggie.

Once the Taiyouki of the Sun Squadron had disappeared into the airship they would be using on the mission, the two returned to their bickering...

"Houshi! How many times must I say 'NO!'," the infuriated brunette railed.

The accused man's unusual violet eyes became falsely innocent as he answered, "But my Sango, you know I simply cannot resist the temptation of your..."

"Save it 'Priest,' she'll 'ave clocked ya loooong before you finish that one!"

"Truly, InuYasha, you underestimate me! I was merely going to comment on our dear Sango's beauty."

The golden-eyed man just smirked, revealing a pearly white fang, and chuckled while he pulled his snow white hair roughly into a high ponytail, "Sure, her _beauty_ you say..."

"Are you insinuating that I am not in fact beautiful, InuYasha? Is that what you are saying," the all but forgotten Sango asked, her face steadily darkening. She was NOT having a good day.

Now, InuYasha was a proud TITAN, but he knew Sango's fury and he knew when to back down, and quickly did so, "H-hey that is _not _what I was saying," InuYasha exclaimed, waving his hands in what he hoped was a placating gesture.

"Is _dear brother _intimidated by a mere female? How...disgraceful."

A growl reverberated in InuYasha's chest as he spun to face the icy countenance of his half-brother. Normally, Sesshoumaru just left him alone, but today he was being a total pain, 'Feh, he must have gotten chewed-out or somthin.' He was just about to inform his brother of that opinion, when a comforting hand was placed on his shoulder. The owner of the hand, Miroku, shot his friend a 'don't blow it for yourself' look, and rose his eyes to speak to his superior.

"Taiyouki, sir, that was actually one of InuYasha's finest moments," he started, earning a low growl from his friend, " if you have never befallen Sango's anger for yourself, than it is a hard concept to explain."

The Leader just narrowed his eyes and barked out his orders, "You are all to be ready and on the plane within five minutes, or you are being left behind!"

Affirmatives were shouted and he stepped into the awaiting top-of-line stealth airplane.

Location: Quickly Approaching Necromancer Incorporated's Headquarters

Time: 0200 hours

InuYasha sat in full combat armor on a bench lining the belly of the cargo hold, spinning a boot knife on his index finger with a practiced perfection. His full suit of armor was a burnished bronze hue, and was made up of interconnecting plates of super-alloy metal, the breaks in which revealed black skintight suit beneath. His helmet rested on the bench next to him and had as many gadgets as it did 'battle scars.'It was made of the same bronze colored alloy, was consumed mostly of a tinted visor, and had an intricate sun embellished an inch above that. The whole suit was designed specifically for the elite soldiers. The suit itself weighed over a ton, was equipped to fall over one hundred stories, sustain one million tons of pressure per square inch, and had an air/water purifier built into it. In the helmet, there was a com system, a HUD (Heads Up Display), a G.P.S., vital screen, and voice activated artificial intelligence assistant. They were sate-of-the-art and too expensive to be explained.

Others sat around him, some in the same bronze suits, and others in midnight blue hued suit of identical design, with a half moon insignia in place of the sun. After a moment a tall, imposing figure entered the cargo bay, his presence alone stopping all idle chatter dead in its tracks. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and began assigning groups and their mission objectives:

"Miroku, Sango and Kirara are assigned as snipers; eliminate roof security, and guarantee a safe route of return,

Kagura, Houjo, and Ayame are scouts; naturalize incoming opposition,

Shippo, Ah, and Un are com specialists; tap and track through their security grid, update the scouts on enemy locations,

InuYasha, Kouga, and this Sesshoumaru are to get the marks and get out, no questions asked. Am I understood? Good. We are landing as we speak," he finished as the plane began its decent.

)-(

Location: Necromancer Incorporated Secret Research Facility (Laboratory 01)

Time: 0200 hours

Kagome's mind was in a state of panic. Truly, panic was an understatement, there was no describing this emotion. That oaf of a henchmen had not given her the right dosage of the sedative. Her mind was wide awake, but her body was paralyzed, all she could do was breath, and move her eyes frantically, but she could _feel_ everything. If she remembered the pain so well with boatloads of sedative, what would it feel like if she hadn't taken it? She was in deep trouble. Mentally sighing, she just chalked it up to karma, and tried her best to calm herself and steel her nerve for the inevitable.

The head lab technician, a small woman with no facial expression and snow white hair, announced that she was ready, ordered everyone to stand back, and began to type furiously on the keyboards around her.

'Here it comes...,' Kagome tried her best to stay calm as the first wave hit her. It felt as though her soul was being wrenched from within her, and if she could have screamed she would have, but her muscles would not allow even that concession. Another wave and another poured over her immobile form, and a lavender light began to envelop her and the wire running about her body, and just as she thought she could take no more, she heard the staccato roar of gunfire and the sounds of a scuffle. The pain receded, and with it the lavender glow. Then, kind cerulean eyes, hazed by a tinted visor of some sort, appeared in her line of vision.

"Kami! They kept you awake, " Kouga exclaimed, horrified, when he saw her tortured gaze lock with his own, "It's alright now, we'll get you outta here, Kagome!"

'How does he know my name...,' Kagome wondered as a ghost of a smile flitted through her eyes, and an intense feeling of calm surrounded her as the darkness carried her far away.

"Give Hiragashi to me, Ookami," Sesshoumaru growled as he eyed the girl's lax form in one of his least favorite peoples' arms. For a reason unknown to him the girl's pain...affected him. He could feel fear and sadness rolling off of the girl in waves. And the 'Wolf' would do nothing but worsen the whole situation, that much was sure.

"What's it to you , _Leader_," Kouga sneered, hugging the tiny woman closer to himself, as if to shield her.

'His protective instincts are kicking in, that means he is considering her as a potential mate...She is this Sesshoumaru's responsibility, not his,' Sesshoumaru's golden eyes tinted red for a split second, then he gritted out, "Give her to this Sesshoumaru, _now_. That is a direct order from your superior, _Co-leader_."

Kouga bared his fangs and begrudgingly handed the unconscious female to the his taller superior, who held her with an arm behind her knees and at the small of her back, shifting her slight weight against his right shoulder. After growling his dominance to the wolf, he sprinted at an inhuman speed to the awaiting airplane, nimbly avoiding ongoing frays.

**End Chapter**

**AN:** Okay, sorry bout the long wait, but I promise I'll have more out this weekend! By the way, it's not that Sesshoumaru likes her yet, it's just that _he_ has been assigned to protect her, and does not like to fail, _ever_. Okay? R&R! Peace out homies!


	4. I Never Told You What I Do For A Livung

**AN: Okay, fyi, I am now posting WWT at A Single (under Scooby9049) as well...and will have a link on my bio here at as soon as I remember to get around to it...Till then, on with the show!**

**Oh! And before I forget, the suits of armor look a little like the Spartans' armor from the HALO video games and _awesome_ novels! If you don't know what they look like, then I'll get around to sketching some up and posting them at pretty soon, or you can search the web for HALO or HALO 2 pics.**

"_Liberty means responsibility. That is why most men dread it."George Bernard Shaw_

* * *

Walking With TITANS 

By Rockrgrl9049

'The human has surely had sufficient resting time, yet she still sleeps...Why does it matter?...She is my responsibility, that is why I wonder...,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he glanced across the room to the tiny figure, who was dwarfed further by the huge bed she lay in. Soon enough, the Taiyouki's extraordinary hearing picked up the girl's breathing becoming more shallow, and her heartbeat beginning to speed up, signifying her awakening.

'Where _am _I,' Kagome wondered as she came to. Looking about, she found herself in a mammoth circular bed, covered with sage green sheets and a puffy white comforter. The rest of the room was painted an airy off-white with sage accents and had pale hardwood floors, many windows and pine furnishings. She was about half way through assessing her surroundings when she saw a towering figure standing within the doorframe of 'her' room.The seven foot-something male had silvery hair that fell to his calves and piercing golden eyes; he wore baggy kaki-colored cargo pants and a white, ribbed tank top. Said figure moved into the room on silent feet, stopping when he stood next to the bed, staring steadily down at her. Kagome looked up at the looming figure with no fear, something that seemed to annoy him, for he narrowed his eyes slightly before he spoke in a cool, indifferent tone.

"You are now under the protection of the TITANS. You will not leave this premises without permission, my permission. You will be under my..._guidance_ until further notice. While that is so, you will obey this Sesshoumaru without hesitation. My word is law, no questions asked. Am I clear?"

Kagome merely raised an eyebrow in minor annoyance, 'Just who does this guy think he is? 'This Sesshoumaru,' who speaks in third person anyway?' Deciding against a response, the girl just blinked at the speaker, unleashed a long suffering yawn and turned on her side to go back to sleep. A deep bass rumble sounded from behind her, and Kagome looked back at the man over her shoulder. 'Is he _growling_ at me?' Sure enough, the man had parted his lips, revealing an upper row of pearly white teeth, complete with two abnormally long canines. The longer she waited, the louder decibel the rumbling reached. Flashing him a curious look, she cleared her throat and attempted to use her long forsaken voice.

"Wh(yawn)what's with the growling? Are you some kinda dog," she asked blatantly, not realizing just how correct that assumption was. This only elicited a louder snarl from the enraged male, and faster than she could blink, a clawed hand was hoisting her slight frame from the heavenly mattress and hauling her to the ground by her shoulder. In less than a second she was shoved roughly to the nearest wall, and pinned by her captor's much larger frame.

Finally subsiding his growling enough to speak, he grounded out, "When this Sesshoumaru asks you a question, you are to reply. _Am I understood?_," he asked in a belying silky tone. He was bothered further by the girl's non-existent fear. He demanded complete submission and compliance, and he demanded it _now_.

"Sure. But when _this Kagome_ asks a question does the same apply," she asked innocently enough. She was startled when she felt her hands being wrenched above her head in only one of his much larger hands and his face situated only a breath's width away from hers, all before she could blink her eyes. This time she was close enough to see the red tint flow into the edges of his steely amber gaze. And, this time she could feel the harsh growl that reverberated through his chest.

The Taiyouki nearly smirked in triumph when he smelt the first faint wisp of the cinnamon fragrance her fear, swirling amongst her normal jasmine sent. But as quickly as it came, it was gone, replaced by a strong tang of citrus, symbolizing her anger. Her ever-changing blue eyes darkened to a sapphire as she glared at him. Emboldened by her ire, she pushed as hard as she could, accidentally putting a bit of her miko ability behind her shove at his chest. His eyes widened fractionally at the tell-tale lavender glow of her purifying powers, and reacted by moving clear a millisecond before he was fried to a crisp. Surprised at the quick shift, Kagome stumbled forward, her balance lost. She prepared herself for the coming plunge, squeezing her eyes shut and throwing her arms out before her, but her momentum was pulled to an abrupt halt by a strong hand clenched into the oversized tee-shirt she just realized that she wore. That was right, she had been wearing a hospital gown-like attire while she was a captive at the research facility; she had been filthy as well, who had given her a bath! She was snapped back to the present when she was raised to hang like a rag doll by the back of her garment at eye-level with the angry male. And, though she was dangling over six feet from the ground, she was about to give her a piece of her mind right then and there, when she was interrupted...

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything...," came an amused and distinctly masculine voice.

Sesshoumaru identified Kouga's wintry scent immediately, and hastily set Kagome on her own two feet. Much to his chagrin though, he watched as a flash of realization flared to life in his companion's eyes and a heart-stopping smile spread across her face directed at the 'Wolf.'She quickly crossed the room to the doorway where he stood, and tried her best to wrap her (in comparison) small arms about his mid section as she cried out happily, "You! You are the one who saved me! I recognize your eyes!"

"Hello, Little One. I'm glad you recognize me," he replied laughingly, returning her embrace, and smirking at the 'emotionless' Taiyouki behind her. It was obvious that he was angry that he was so close to this onna, but that was just too bad; he liked this one. His smirk widened as he began to rub slow circles at the small of her back, watching as the silver-haired Leader's countenance darkened ominously. But then he inhaled her scent, and he realized that her unique jasmine fragrance was mingled with that of a serene pine forest and a hint of an advancing thunderstorm; only one person had that particular scent; _Sesshoumaru._

Now it was the Taiyouki's turn to smirk, he had purposely changed her into one of his own shirts instead of borrowing one of the female TITANS.' It was meant as a not-so-subtle sign to _encourage _Kouga to 'back off.'

Kouga simply leered at the taller man and purposely let his wolfish tail circle the girl's waist, he would merely replace the scent with his own. But, before he could finish his task, the girl giggled melodiously and pulled herself from his grasp saying, "Ack! That tickles...Oh! Is that real? Can I touch it?"

The dark-haired man smiled down at her and nodded, extending his long, dark-brown and white tipped tail for her to see. She ran her hands through the silky fur for a moment then wrinkled her nose cutely in thought and asked, "Are you some kind of wolf?"

"Yes, and then no...it's a bit hard to explain," Kouga began tentatively, he wasn't sure how much he was permitted to reveal to the girl.

She didn't seem at all offended or put off though, and soon turned her attention to Sesshoumaru, her brow again creasing, "Well, if you're a wolf, then he has gotta be a dog!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes minutely, he wasn't sure if he should take that as a complement or otherwise. The Wolf laughed none the less at his disposition, not many people could keep the 'Ice Prince' on his toes like this one could.

But her thoughtful look was quickly replaced by a pleading one, "Do you have a tail?"

Kouga laughed uproariously at that one, but the girl seemed undeterred as she stared up at the imposing male, her big, turquoise eyes shining with innocence and sheer curiosity. Said male sighed silently and called forth his large, fluffy, pelt-like tail, wincing slightly as she squealed in delight. He had sensitive hearing after all. He was nearly knocked over as she launched herself at the downy appendage, her aquamarine eyes lightening further to a baby blue in her immature, though amusing, happiness. She reminded him of his little sister when she acted like that...

His laughter subsiding momentarily, Kouga addressed the...preoccupied male, "I came here to relay orders for the Little One."

The Taiyouki narrowed his eyes at the blue-eyed Wolf, he really didn't like that he already had a pet name for the girl. The last thing he needed was one of his least favorite people hanging around, all for the sake of 'seeing' his involuntary...ward. "And," he prompted.

"She is to visit the General, then Totousi, for debriefing and weapon distribution. Evidently, she's joining one of the Squadrons."

At this the Taiyouki's mask came_ **precariously**_ close to faltering. You weren't allowed to just _join_ the TITANS, you were raised and augmented to _become_ one! Did this mean...? Surely not! It was far to dangerous to preform those procedures on an adult...

Sesshoumaru pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind for contemplation at a later time, and replied, "We will be down within an hour," clearly dismissing the Wolf.

Kouga grinned rakishly, bid a quick goodbye to Kagome and turned to leave.

Once he heard the front door of his home slide shut with an audible click, Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and snapped, "The bathroom is there," pointing to a connecting door that she had failed to notice previously, "So, kindly take a shower, you stink of the Wolf."

The girl scowled blackly in response and countered, "And just what am I to change into _Sesshoumaru-sama, _when I obviously have nothing to wear?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama...I believe that is rather befitting. You will address me as such from now on. As for your clothes, it will be taken care of."

Kagome just stood there, mouth agape. 'He thinks I am going to refer to him as a Lord! Was he serious?' "And what if I refuse?"

"Then your...lack of adequate clothing, will cease to be of my concern," he replied, smirking the slightest bit. 'Let's see her wiggle out of this one.'

A shocked gasp, then, "You wouldn't dare!"

He merely raised an eyebrow in response, and supplied, "Care to test that theory?"

"You are _impossible_," she huffed.

"You are not the first, and will not be the last to tell me so."

"Ooh! You...y-you! Ugh," after sputtering for a moment, she threw up her hands in defeat and stomped moodily to the adjoining bathroom.

Feeling irrationally pleased with himself, the Taiyouki walked leisurely to his living room and grabbed his small, silver mobile flip-phone from its resting place on the low coffee table. Pressing a number on the speed dial, he waited patiently for the person on the other line to pick up. After a moment, a feminine voice could be heard at the other end. "Agent Taijia...Yes, I realize that...No, I didn't give this number to Miroku...No, I don't know how he got it then...I called because I need a favor...It's not that odd...Point taken...I require clothing for my ward...Yes, she is the Hiragashi girl...That sounds sufficient...In ten minutes? Yes, that is fine. Good Day to you as well."

"I thought my clothing situation would be 'taken care of.'"

Turning, the Taiyouki saw the still miffed female enveloped in one of his favorite silver silk bathrobes, with her arms crossed across her chest and her wet, waist-length hair in a braid down her back.

"Well," she demanded again, tapping her foot impatiently.

Realizing that he was starring, he looked away and responded quickly, "Your clothing will arrive shortly. Though I believe it will be a bit large for you, it will do until more can be obtained."

Kagome just sighed and decided it was high time to investigate her surroundings further. That decided, she shuffled awkwardly in the robe that was easily ten times too large for her, toward the kitchen in search of something to munch on. Reaching her destination, she was greeted by a room with no shortage of stainless steel appliances or white paint. '_Woah!_ Neat-  
freak, much?' Shrugging, the girl began poking around inside the fridge, only succeeding in finding water bottles, and other exceedingly healthy provisions. 'He's a health food nut too? Man, what _have_ I gotten myself into this time?' Grumbling a bit under her breath about obsessive compulsive 'Dog-dudes,' Kagome fished about the fridge for another moment then surfaced, bringing with her a bottle of 'pure spring' water and a snack-sized bag of baby carrots. Satisfied with her find, the girl tottered over to the bar/island in the center of the kitchen. After perching herself upon one of the high, backless steel stools, she was about to dig in, when a sarcastic voice floated to her ears.

"Making yourself at home?"

"Yup, after all I'll be 'under your _guidance_' until further notice. Plus, I'm hungry."

"I could see as much...I trust you find everything up to your..._expectations_?"

Kagome was just itching to say, 'Actually, I think that, with all the metal and white, it's a few padded walls short of an insane asylum.' But, recalling his reaction to her earlier jabs, she settled with, "Yes, it's very...homey."

The irony was not lost on Sesshoumaru though, and he was about to respond when a ringing sound filled the air.

"That would be the arrival of your clothing," Sesshoumaru stated dryly. This girl was really more trouble than she was worth. He walked to the front door, rubbing his temple with his right hand, careful of his claws. Which reminded him, if the girl was to become a TITAN, she would have to have this whole situation explained to her, be outfitted with a weapon, trained...and augmented, that in itself would be _extremely _risky...great, now he was really getting a headache. Sighing inaudibly, he reached to the keypad at his left to allow Agent Taijia to enter. Immediately after the correct button was pressed, the door slid open, and the dark haired woman stood before him, sporting a rather precariously tipping pile of clothing in her arms.

"The clothes you requested, Leader," she intoned, indicating the pile by shifting it in her grip slightly.

Sesshoumaru nodded his approval, and stepped aside a bit to allow her passage. Behind him stood Kagome, nearly hopping in excitement at the prospect of new clothing. She hadn't worn fresh, actual _clothing_ for what seemed like an eternity. Finally deciding she had waited long enough, she charged up to the Agent and introduced herself. "Hello! I'm Kagome Hiragashi. What's your name," she questioned sunnily.

"Hey! I'm Sango Taijia, but everyone calls me 'The Taijia'," the Agent answered, smiling back whole-heartedly. The smaller woman was innocent and sweet; Sango took an immediate sisterly-liking to the younger girl. "So, is there a place you're staying that you'd like me to put these for you?"

"Oh, yeah! Follow me," Kagome replied, leading the way to the sage green and white room that she had woken up in.

Watching the girls meander about his abode, the golden-eyed man sighed again, he could already see the friendship budding between the girls. That would mean he would be chaperoning a lot of outings, and seeing a lot more of Agent Taijia in the near future. How did he go from nearly reclusive to an unintentional 'social butterfly' in such a short amount of time? Not to mention, he would have to answer to The Taijia if Kagome got upset, and he had heard frm Miroku and InuYasha that her 'Hirakotsu' could be brutal...What was he thinking! He was Taiyouki, no one would dare question his authority! (Sigh) who was he fooling, this girl had been here a grand total of twenty-four hours, and she was already changing things up...

**END CHAPTER

* * *

**

**AN: Thanks to all the reviewers, and any helpful comments/suggestions are welcome! Until next time, Ja ne!**


	5. Get the Party Started

**AN: Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers, I've had nothing but positive response, and am extremely grateful! Oh! And FYI: Kane means '(of)the eastern sky.' Now, on with the show!**

"_It is when power is wedded to chronic fear that it becomes formidable." Eric Hoffer _

* * *

Walking With TITANS 

By Rockrgrl9049

'Women take far too long to preform such menial tasks as dressing themselves,' Sesshoumaru grumbled within the confines of his own mind. His impatience was undetectable on the surface, of course. He was just getting a bit peeved about having to sit in his living room for well more than twenty minutes, simply waiting for Hiragashi and The Taijia to 'pick out a training outfit.' Honestly, how long could that _take_? His silent rambles were cut short however, when Kagome popped out of the bedroom, decked out in a periwinkle blue cami top and fitted pale yellow sweats. He would admit . . . she looked nice, but did it really take twenty minutes to pick that out!

"You realize that we are going to a debriefing, then training, and _not _to a beauty pageant, correct?"

"Aw, is he saying that I look good in his own roundabout way, Sango," Asked Kagome in an overly exaggerated tenor, eliciting titters of laughter from the elder girl.

Sango tried her best to, and eventually did, reign in her laughter, after all, the source of her new friend's merriment _was_ her superior. And Sango very much liked her position as a sniper and explosives/haz. mat. specialist.

"Yes, well you are dismissed to do as you will Agent Taijia. Kagome, if you would follow me," the Taiyouki concluded with finality in his tone, rising from his seat on the sofa to make his may to the door, Kagome in tow.

Kagome followed fairly diligently, trying her best to memorize the various twists and turns flying by at seemingly warp speed. After about the thirtieth right turn and sixtieth left one, Kagome gave up her feeble and half-hearted attempts to commit to memory the winding route. Roughly fifteen minutes later, the pair arrived at two _very_ large mahogany doors. Depicted in the intricate wood carvings of the double doors were innumerable epic battle scenes. The entire masterpiece must have taken a lifetime to complete! Kagome was ripped rather rudely from her admiration when her 'companion' cleared his throat exceedingly loudly to capture her attention.

Turning a miffed glare in his direction, she inquired, "Yes?"

Hiding a smirk, he replied, "Oh, it was nothing, I was just beginning to wonder if you knew how to operate a door . . . "

Kagome only frowned in response and turned back to the colossal set of doors, locating a pair of handles, latching onto them, and pulling them with all her weight backward.

After about five or so minutes watching the petite female struggle with all her might to open the doors, the Taiyouki tapped her on the shoulder, motioned for her to step out of the way, and proceeded to part the doors effortlessly. Turning to face Kagome, he stooped into a mock bow and taunted, "Ladies first . . . "

"By all means, go ahead then."

A deep rumble blossomed in Sesshoumaru's chest as he was about to reprimand his charge, before he was interrupted by a booming voice.

"'Gome Girl?"

At the sound of her childhood nickname, Kagome immediately turned her attention to the cavernous office that the open doorway had revealed. Sitting behind a gigantic mahogany desk was a broad shouldered and aging man with shoulder length ebony and silver blended hair pulled into a low pony tail. His forest green eyes twinkled with mirth as recognition blazed to life in the miko' s unmistakable cerulean gaze.

"_Uncle,_" Kagome wondered ambivalently.

"Hello, my 'Gome Girl."

At this, the young woman smiled her heart-stopping smile, and flung herself toward one of her favorite people in the entire world. He wasn't actually her uncle, he was more of a godfather, in fact. She had always called him Uncle when she was younger because of his and her father's close, brotherlike relationship. In all actuality, he was the person she had planned on looking for if she had ever gotten out of Necromancer Inc. on her own. But, he and her father had practiced law together . . . what was he doing here?

Her unvoiced question must have must have reflected onto her features, because the aging man sighed deeply and motioned for her and her all but forgotten escort to take seats. With no little amount of wariness and confusion, Kagome took the proffered chair and looked up to her 'Uncle.'

"This will take awhile, and it will be _very _confusing, but I want you to stick with me and just wait until I'm finished to ask me all the questions I'm sure you will have. All right?"

At Kagome's nod of understanding, the General continued, "You are now in Asgard Military Facility: Top Security Class Black Ops Division, and Training Ground of the TITANS.

First I will explain to you the concept of the TITANS; the abbreviation stands for: Technologically Intensified and Trained All-purpose Neutralizing Squadrons. More than fifty years ago this program was initiated with a handful of test subjects with a specific . . . heritage. I know your jii-chan was a priest, and that he told you stories of youki and noble Taiyouki . . . You see, I mention this fact because these subjects were descendants of ancient demon bloodlines. In fact, Sesshoumaru here is a Celestial Inu Youki and the Prince of the Western Lands."

Kagome looked to her . . . chaperone for affirmation, and noted his nod of accordance. 'Surprisingly, that doesn't amaze me at all . . . he has a sort of noble bearing about him that tipped me off.'

"At any rate, these test subjects were descendants of demon lines of inu, kaze, neko, torii, ookami, etc. The theory was that if we could isolate the innate genetic traits that induced demonic characteristics, were could enhance them and augment super soldiers; they would be unparalleled. The tests were successful and the TITANS were born. All TITANS within these walls that you will meet and are still active Agents are Second Generation TITANS. Keep in mind that you are _not _born a TITAN. You are augmented to become one. These procedures are highly grievous and have an extremely high mortality rate in subjects without demonic heritage. These techniques include enhancing of speed, agility, endurance, eyesight, and flexibility. But, those are the only real definites, any other changes depend solely on the subject and their legacy. To use your guardian as an example once again, Sesshoumaru developed keen senses, a demonic 'true' form and an alternate state of matter, among other things.

Kagome, I know that you were told that you father was a lawyer and associate of mine, but this was a cover-up for our true professions. Your father and I both were TITANS, I am now retired and work instead as a General and Commander of the Squadrons. Your father on the other hand . . . he was not killed in a car crash. He died a warrior's death in the line of duty, protecting his country. I'm so sorry Kagome," the General's hunter green eyes darkened in sorrow and pity for the tiny woman he had cared for since the moment she had come into his life. At the sight of her aquamarine eyes' watering, he motioned for her to come around the desk and enveloped her in a paternalistic and profoundly comforting hug. He patted her back in a consoling gesture as he carefully monitored her scent with his keen nose; abhorring the fragrance of salt that shadowed her unique jasmine essence.

Though he would never admit it aloud, Sesshoumaru actually acknowledged and registered that his ward was feeling unhappy, which if you knew him, was scarily out of character for him. Normally, he was completely aloof to the goings on around his person. The fact that he even cared enough to realize spoke volumes. Watching the older male comfort the girl, he thought, 'One more shower that she'll have to take now, or she will smell of forests and summer sunshine for eternity. Foolish earth inu . . . '

Once he felt that he had adequately consoled his 'Gome Girl, the General released the girl to go back around to her previously vacated seat. As soon as she had settled again, he continued, "Now then, TITANS have demonic traits that we prefer to keep hidden, as to better blend in with the general populace. These wards however, are usually forgone within the base. For example . . . ," the general prompted as he dropped his own seal to demonstrate. His shoulder length hair now cascaded down past her line of vision (as he was sitting down), and markings appeared on his visage. Two emerald lines curled, vine-like, along either of his cheekbones and looped then ended just below the middle of his eyes, whom were accented nicely by a thin line of golden eyeshadow-like markings, as well as an intricate golden and sage-green leaf design on his brow. In further study, she also noted a considerable lengthening of the man's nails and canines, as well as the delicate curving of his ears to an elfish point. He smiled a rakish grin, and said, "Kane, Earth Elemental Inu Demon and Lord of the Eastern Lands, at your service."

Kagome smiled in return and brightened ten fold as she asked, "Do you have a tail too!"

Kane rolled his eyes knowingly and replied, "I should have guessed . . . ," as he called forth his tail. Kagome squeaked in delight as his ebony tail plopped into existence on his desk. As she pet the fur she confided to her Uncle in a stage whisper, "Sesshoumaru has the fluffiest tail I've yet to see . . . ," then grinned mischievously as her protector glowered at her from across the desk, somehow without changing his glacial facial expression.

"Is that so? Perhaps the young Prince would privilege us by dropping his ward?"

Sesshoumaru's features still did not so much as twitch in annoyance that he surely felt, as he nodded curtly and waved his hand, dismissing the spell. Kagome watched from behind her Uncle's fluffy, ebony tail as the very air about the man shimmered. A cloudlike cream hued tail appeared and wrapped itself about the Taiyouki's left shoulder, and twin magenta stripes curved gently upon his cheekbones and a westward facing, azure crescent moon sat gracefully between his parted bangs. The nails of his right hand seemed to glow a faint green and the same magenta of his twin stripes adorned his upper eyelids, accentuating further his beautiful tawny eyes.

The Lord of the Eastern Lands smiled knowingly at the look of awe on his godchild's face and made sure that his tail obscured her expression from the Taiyouki, 'May as well save her the embarrassment . . . ' After a moment more of observing her comatose expression, Kane expertly flicked Kagome's nose with the tip of said fluffy appendage, then steered his tail to safety as the girl sneezed reflexively.

"Now then, 'Gome, I believe it is time that you visit Totosai for a weapon . . . as you will be training to join the Moon Squadron."

"Ooh! Do I get a tail?"

Kane chuckled and responded, "Your father possessed one . . . "

"Yes! I get a tail . . . I get a tail," She chanted as she preformed a rather immature and highly abashing 'Happy Dance' as she called it.

Unable to contain himself, Sesshoumaru raised a single eyebrow in amusement, but controlled himself far better than Kane, who was close to crying with mirth.

At the sound of her Uncle's rambunctious laughter, Kagome returned her attentions to her actions, and preformed a commendable impression of a sunburned tomato. Laughing uneasily, she cued, "Now, what about this Totosai fellow?"

"Ah, yes Totosai, famed metal-smith," Kane replied, reigning in his laughter. "He will fashion your custom weapon. It will further strengthen and channel any powers you gain after the augmentation. You will be training with the resident mikos as well, but you will have to meet with them after the procedures. No sense in training powers that will quite possibly be altered in the near future, ne?"

"Hai."

"Well then, that is all I have to say for today. So Sesshoumaru, lead Kagome to Totosai if you would."

Once again the Taiyouki simply nodded, waving his hand to be rid of his cumbersome tail, but leaving his markings and such intact. Then as he rose, he intoned to Kagome, "Come along." With one last quick hug for her Uncle, the petite woman tailed after the Taiyouki obediently.

About fifteen minutes' worth of walking later, guardian and ward came upon two large metal doors, much like the mahogany ones they had recently encountered. This time, Kagome left the doors to Sesshoumaru, and stood aside as he swung them open. Beyond the open doorway, was an old-fashioned forge with some _very _new-age additions. Most of the decor looked as if it had come straight out of the Feudal Era, while some of the instruments that lay strewn about were lasers and the like. How . . . diverse. Glancing about the sunken room once more, Kagome spotted a small, stooped figure, perched precariously close to a large fire pit, and seemingly searching for some odd or end.

"Totosai," boomed the Taiyouki's commanding alto.

Kagome gasped as the little man jumped seemingly four feet into the air and nearly into the fire pit on his decent.

"Sesshoumaru, one of these days you will have to learn respect for your elders," Squawked the stoop little man as he hobbled up the embankment from the furnace and kiln area.

When the figure finally came into Kagome's line of vision, she noted his . . . looks. The little man was extremely boney, had buggy grey eyes, and whisker-like protrusions of a greying beard, complete with a.. a sparse goatee.

His scratchy voice again broke the silence, when he turned to Kagome and said, "Ah, what do we have here? A new addition to the Squadrons, aye? Hm, she'll do well with dual crescent blades, ne? Yes, yes that will do very well . . . will help her conduct her miko abilities . . . I'll use the super-alloy, and reenforced silver detailing . . . a few throwing stars as well . . . and close combat firearms, yes that will do nicely . . . ," he mumbled the latter to himself as he toddled back to the heart of his forge. Upon reaching his destination, he called back, "They will be ready within two days," And set himself diligently to the task ahead of him.

Kagome broke out of her stupor as she heard the Taiyouki leave the spot at her side en route for the doors. Jogging to catch up, she asked, "How does he know all of that without even speaking to me? And what if the weapons aren't compatible after the augmentation?"

"He knows those things because he can read auras, and they will remain compatible because the procedures change physical attributes, not spiritual ones," he replied flatly, and without faltering a step.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stuck out her lower lip, releasing a puff of air that ruffled her bangs in her annoyance.

The two walked endless and identical hallways for another ten minutes, and came to a huge lobby area. The huge reception area housed innumerable obsidian marble columns, and a huge slab of the same material that served as a reception desk. Sesshoumaru never broke his stride, and stalked straight for the sliding glass doors at the front of the room. Upon reaching them, he pulled them open and let Kagome pass through. Stepping outside, Kagome looked around, realizing that she was seemingly surrounded by military complexes, mountains, and towering pine trees. She was walled in; again. 'At least this time they mean me no harm, right?'

"Where are we going?"

"The Dojo, to train."

"Oh."

The imposing figure before her made a beeline for a large, eight story building to the right side of the compound, which she assumed to be the Dojo. They finally reached their destination and parted the doors to reveal one colossal room! The whole eight stories were open! Within was every sort of equipment and weapon or accommodations for any sort of training imaginable. Sparring rings, kick boxing equipment, yoga mats, boxing rings, indoor tracks and swimming pools and so much more was all housed within this enormous building.

"Hello Little One," Came Kouga's voice from across the sparring rings.

Sesshoumaru just mentally sighed and thought to himself, 'Oh, now this is _not _going to end well . . . for me at least.'

**END CHAPTER**

**More soon I promise! Till next time, rate and review! Ja ne! **


	6. She's Gonna Break

**AN: Ok, I got an _anonymous, _not to mention rude, review saying that Kagome was OOC. I realize this, and the issue behind that will be uncovered in this chapter. As well as the fact that she _was _emotionally scarred by her time in Necromancer Inc. Hence the title She's Gonna Break (which is also an excellent song by a favorite band of mine: 'Less Than Jake')**. **This was hinted at a little toward the end of the last chapter: 'Get the Party Started.' **

**What you heard from Kagome was what she was saying..._not _what she was thinking, in this chapter you will see mostly from Kagome's POV– hear her thoughts. So, this chapter will be _quite_ a bit darker. So, if you don't like darkfics, then you probably won't like this. **

**Sorry for any OOC at the beginning, but these things _are_ planned, and it is my_ FIRST_ fic ever! Btw, if you're looking for a good read, try White Dogs: Perversity by SilverQuick. It's excellent! **

**On a lighter note, I dedicate this chapter to my most faithful reviewer, Juupren!**

**(P.S. I forgot to mention that the lyrics (_blah_) in this chapter are from the song Understatement by New Found Glory). Now...on with the show!**

"_Correct me if I'm wrong, but hasn't the fine line between sanity and madness gotten finer?" George Price_

* * *

Walking With TITANS 

By Rockrgrl9049

"Hello, Little One," echoed across the sparring rings.

'_Just what I need..,' _Kagome thought to herself, _'Him!...to be honest, this whole thing is getting old...'_

_I'm so sick of smiling...and so is my jaw!_

'_Be happy, smile! **Why, what have you got to lose?**,' _No! Those two conflicting voices-- they were back again. They seemed to dance along at the edge of her conscience, waiting to swoop in and bring back the swirling mists. The mists that left her disoriented and unsure...so _uncertain._ But they hadn't shown themselves since she had been captive in Necromancer Inc!

For a briefmomentKagome's visage flickered a bit, before she visibly shook herself, then pasted on a sweet smile and replied, "Hey, Kouga-kun!"

_Can't you see my front is crumbling down?...I'm sick of being someone I'm not..._

He grinned in response, taking the added suffix as a sign of affection rather than the courtesy that it had been intended as.

Sesshoumaru watched the whole transaction with thickly veiled interest, and at the suffix; minor annoyance. Quietly, he observed Kagome's emotions as they flitted openly across her countenance. He even caught the brief glance she shot at him before her aquamarine eyes flashed back to the wolf-hybrid standing before her.

_Please get me out of this slump..._

'_Ugh! This is all getting so old! **Why not run then, what have you to lose?...The ones you loved are dead...**Why even attempt to run, this place can be no worse than the last, ne? **If we get away from here we are just that much closer to finding the one who made us this way...to his revenge! **Stop it! I can't take this any more,**'**_ Kagome's eyes blurred with emotion as the voices roared their civil war within her mind...So _confused_...

_I'm sick of clapping...when I know I can do it better for myself..._

"Come on Kagome, lets start that training the General was sure to have ordered," Kouga laughed good-naturedly. She had to hand it to him, he was trying his best to get in her...good graces. But, she just wasn't interested, not that she was blind...She registered that he was handsome, kind...albeit a bit immature, but what guy wasn't? It was just that when counterbalancing and disembodied voices are screaming at each other in your head, that whole situation was one of the last things on your list of things to think about.

'_**Just a bit longer; it will be safe once that Taiyouki is gone, that will be the perfect opportunity! **There are two Taiyouki! What do think the odds are that both will be away at the same time! **Fool! Can you not tell which one would pursue us to the ends of the earth, if only **__**they were his orders? The silver-haired one, he cares too much for his honor! Us disappearing...he will take it as a personal insult! He is the one we must look out for! **True...' _God, **_now _**they were agreeing...on a plan of escape! The true Kagome wanted nothing more then to stay here. It seemed like she could belong**_ here. _**If she left, then how would they treat her when she was recaptured? Would they still treat her as a guest, or as a prisoner? Sickening doubts whirled about her mind in a dizzying array.

_I'm sick of waiting...Sick of all these words that will never matter..._

A sudden shrill beeping split the momentary silence that had settled upon the Dojo. The noise had erupted from Sesshoumaru's watch. Its face was blinking a neon, glow-in-the-dark green, and the message 'Report to Con. Room 119 ASAP' scrolled across the tiny screen. Having quickly scanned the content of the dispatch, Sesshoumaru looked to Kouga and said, "Watch the girl, I will be back presently."

Nodding his accordance, Kouga then turned to Kagome and signaled for her to follow his lead to a group standing at the far edge of one of the nearer mats. Once they arrived, the Agents snapped to attention; standing in a crisp formation on a moment's notice.

"At ease, Agents," and just like that, the group was back at rest, already murmuring amongst themselves once more.

_

* * *

_

_I wire all these nerves together...Hoping for a chance to think on time._

"...Kagome? Are you listening," the wolf youki asked, turning to fully face her once more. She must have spaced out again; she was having a horrible time trying to concentrate today...

"No, I'm sorry, I was having a brief headache, but I'm fine now. Would you please repeat the question?"

Kagura Kaze gave a very unladylike snort at this comment. She was really starting to dislike this girl. Who did she think she was? This little slip of a girl was elbowing her way into this Kaze's business! Kagura hadn't missed those subtle signs of Sesshoumaru's! He was interested, maybe not romantically, but he still gave the girl the time of day, and the girl had only been around for what? Two weeks, maybe three? She was _unconscious _for most of that time!This was ridiculous! If it were anyone else, they would have been _completely_ ignored! So, what was so great about this little female?

_I'm tracing over your letter, to see if your intentions are as good as mine..._

Kagome once again only half listened as Kouga explained the fact that the group was to pair off and spar, and that whoever she was with was to take it easy on her and help to teach her a skill. Once he had finished and asked if she understood, Kagome smiled thinly and replied, 'Yes.'

'_**Now is the perfect time!** I still say that the other Taiyouki is a threat as well...**Yes, but how often do you truly think the silver-haired one will leave us be! **I suppose so...' _God! They just wouldn't stop! These voices kept returning, and every time growing louder and louder; more oppressive and uncontrollable! The pounding feeling in her temples was well beyond what could be called a 'headache,' in fact it was border-line indescribable.

_But, you're getting worse, I swear it..._

"Now, Kagome, you will be with Agent Kaze first," came Kouga's voice; scattering her thoughts, and with them, the two pestering vocalizations. The blue-eyed girl glanced wearily at the unforgiving features of the wind-user, noting her look of intense loathing. _'This will be fun...' _

Kagura smirked, revealing a petite fang, as she inwardly imagined how to torment the tiny female before her. No one crossed this Kaze, no one! Her mind whirred with various malicious deeds, before she settled upon one, causing her grin to widen. '_Yes, that will do...'_

"Come along then, I suppose I will teach you to properly use a firearm," Kaze intoned, hardly attempting to disguise her dislike. Not waiting for her partner, the wind-user turned and sauntered to the armory and range.

Recovering from her original shock, Kagome hesitantly fallowed her 'sensei.' She had the sinking feeling that she would most definitely _not _coming out of this situation completely unscathed. Sighing, she simply made up her mind to just let fate take its course, and thanked whatever deity she had happened to please enough to bless her via silencing the voices for the moment. Drawing level with the doorway to the arsenal, Kagome saw that the main room consisted mostly of training armour, and that her 'partner' had apparently quit the room. After glancing about for a moment, she noticed a door she had previously overlooked and detected that it was ajar, and putting two and two together, she made a beeline for the passage. 'Nice of her to-,' Kagome never finished her self-pitying grouse, for as soon as she stepped into the new room, she was grabbed up.

_It's hard to prove you're an understatement..._

Kagura grinned malevolently, the little twit had pranced right into her trap. Hoisting the significantly smaller woman up by her throat, the wind demon slammed her against the nearest wall, just hard enough to hurt, yet not bruise overly much. No, having the Taiyouki on her case would not bode well for her life span. She would only rough the girl up enough to get her to back off, yet still be able to pass any injuries off as training...souvenirs. Leaning into the girl's face, the demoness allowed her 'blood rage' to seep slowly into her eyes and elongate her fangs and claws. Yes, the old shock and awe should do nicely...

"You will stay clear of my potential mate, wench, if you care at all for your pathetic existence," she snarled in a slightly feral-sounding voice.

Kagome really wasn't moved, truly she wasn't, that was until her surroundings sunk in on her. She was in a small, dark space. That wasn't working for Kagome. At all. Period. She happened to have developed a serious phobia of them, in fact. She began to breathe heavily as memories washed over her.

_Flashback_

"_Momma, I'm home," a cheerful Kagome called. There was a certain light in her eyes that definitely wasn't around any longer_.

_The cheerful teen dropped her book-bag and removed her shoes in the foyer and scuttled to the living room. She disregarded the fact that no one answered her, after all they were probably busy... The girl flounced up the stairs, intent on completing a particularly nasty English essay, but stopped abruptly when she saw a pool of crimson liquid upon the hallway floor. Turning back away from the hall to her room, she peeked again over the banister for a closer look. But there it lay, defiantly adorning the otherwise immaculate hardwood surface with its stain. Frowning her confusion, the azure eyed teenager back-tracked and fallowed the marring trail that she discovered upon her arrival. _

_What she saw, she would never forget. _

_The bodies of her family, brutally slain in the kitchen of the shrine home. Her mother had died protecting her baby brother, she blurrily noted, and her beloved Grandfather before either of them, gallantly attempting to protect both. _

_Sobbing violently, the youth did the first thing that came to her tormented mind, 'Run!' She ran as hard as she physically could--her feet hardly made contact with the unforgiving ground beneath her. She flew as though wings adorned her feet, only stopping when she had reached her subconsciously chosen destination; the well house. This was where she always went to think. Tonight was evidently no different. Ignoring the torrents of tears that streamed in a never-ending rush down her face, Kagome shakily approached the well. Drawing flush with it, she peeled back the lid, and dropped herself into the relentless, black maw. _

_Kagome remembered sitting in the earthen hollow for what seemed like hours, crying the entire time. Her body seemed as though it was trying to cleanse the horrid images from her sight. It was in vain. For as long as she lived, she realized, these still frames would haunt her. _

_Another hour or so passed, and the darkness and dampness of her solace-place began to seep in on her; it was getting harder and harder to breathe! Just as she began to hyperventilate, however, she heard heavy footfalls approaching her hiding spot. The frightened teen made innumerable fruitless attempts to calm her breathing, but the pursuers found her none the less. They drug her roughly from the long-dry well and knocked her unconscious. _

_When she awoke again, she was in what was to be her home for many months...a small, dark cell. Needless to say, this experience did nothing to help her fear of the darkness and enclosed spaces. _

_End Flashback_

Kagome panicked: her breathing becoming erratic and her eyes flitting helplessly around the room. Frantically, she began to claw the hand Kagura held at her throat; she had to get out!

The wind demoness was puzzled for a moment before she realized that it was not her scare-tactics that were terrorizing the girl._'No, not at all,'_ she determined, watching the trapped females eyes flutter across her surroundings, _'This foolish onna is afraid of the dark...This will do nicely.'_ Grinning maliciously, the crimson-eyed female lowered the terrified girl from the wall, still keeping her grip around her airway. And, taking a step back, she forced the girl along in front of her, until she came to her destination...a small artillery closet, usually utilized to store holsters and other such equipments. With one final push, Kagura had bullied the tiny woman into the small space, and after tightly closing the door, she flicked her wrist, creating an invisible wind shield. '_That should hold the wench!'_

Satisfied with her work, Kagura strolled exultantly toward her own barracks, she would avoid questioning for as long as she could. If someone were to ask, she would say she lost the twit, and that she must have locked herself in...Of course, that wouldn't explain the shield...Oh well, she would let it wane in an hour or two, and no one would be the wiser. After all, everyone would be occupied with training and then dinner, so she had time to kill.

_

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru was annoyed. He had been called out of his allotted training time, just to listen to the high-ranking officials like Lord Kane babble on and on about government business.

He had just sighed in his mind and was about to resign himself to another hour's worth of blathering, when a red alert sounded in his mind. It was one of his celestial demon abilities, he sensed, and it was trying its hardest to get his attention. After a moment in fact, it had relayed its cryptic message to his inu youki, sending it into what he recognized as a protective rage. The Taiyouki attempted to tamp down his inner inu, but it was not backing down at all this time, and if he didn't appease it soon, it would take control. This in mind, the Leader stood hastily from his position at the conference table, bowing slightly to Lord Kane saying, "If you would excuse me...," as quickly took his leave of the room.

_I know that you'll be calling, calling, calling me again..._

Once in the hall, the Taiyouki allowed a slight frown to cross his features, and used his demon speed to reach the training Dojo within seconds. He quickly scanned the room and found no trace his ward. A small growl blossomed in his chest. That wolf could do nothing correctly! That was what his celestial demon instincts were trying to tell him he realized, that his ward was in danger. It had been able to sense it long before his inu. What was odd though, was his inner canine youki's overreaction to her situation. Inu were infamous for their protectiveness...but it was only when there were mates involved...**_'Worry later! Find girl!' _**The Taiyouki sighed and decided to think upon his demons' actions later, all he needed was to loose control over his inu...Shaking his head, the golden eyed man took a deep breath, and caught a whiff of Kagome's telltale jasmine scent. The only down side was, that it was tainted _heavily_ with fear, and that sent his inu into a frenzy. Which its master was by no means expecting, giving the demon in his blood a serious upper hand...resulting in a demon Lord Sesshoumaru.

_You're getting worse, I swear it..._

The now blood-red irises of the angered male narrowed to slits as he sniffed again, forming a trail in his fogged mind. Finding what he needed to track his ward, the full blooded inu threw back his head and gave a bone-chilling, foundation-shaking howl that was designed to send a clear death threat to whoever was foolish enough to touch that which this Sesshoumaru considered his own. Bringing his head to level again, the demon sped past his terrified Agents and straight for the armory and range.

_It's hard to prove you're an understatement!_

**END CHAPTER**

**AN: The next chapter will be out once I finish the second chapter of Rain On Me that I have been promising the readers for awhile now...Till then, Kat out!**

**P.S. There was a MAJOR hint in this chapter to something...He/she who guesses it gets the next chappie dedicated to them!**

**P.P.S. I am not a Kagura-hater,in fact I really like her character, and she WILL get nicer, so no griping! **


	7. Lunacy Fringe

**AN: Well, I never did write that second chapter...Ah, well when the muse calls, scramble for the keyboard like you have never scrambled before...BTW, if you want to be notified when I update just email me to let me know.**

**OMG! I'm SO sorry this is so late, my phone line died! NO INTERNET! They said that it was, and I quote, "In LIMBO." I was like, what the heck? What's _THAT_ supposed to mean!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the InuYasha cast (shakes head despairingly) but I most definitely own upcoming OCs like my personal fav...Keagan! (Whom you will meet in this chapter...) So no stealie! **

"_Sometimes the mind, for reasons that we don't necessarily understand, just decides to go to the store for a quart of milk." Diane Frolov and Andrew Schneider_

Walking With TITANS 

By Rockrgrl9049

Kagura froze in her tracks as the haunting call pierced the air around her. _'Lovely...**He **is such a fool! None of this would have happened if_ _**He **had left well enough alone!'_

Shaking her head, the wind-demoness altered her course to the Transportation Sector and used her enhanced speed to reach her favorite car: a little red Corvette. And, without a moment's hesitation, she sped out of the Military Base and toward an undisclosed destination.

* * *

Endless red. That was all that Sesshoumaru could see, now that his Inu Demon was in control. Whatever had angered it was in mortal danger now that he had lost control...whoever was scaring the girl, that is. Pity, it would probably be one of his Agents as well.

'**_Should have known leave girl alone,' _**his Inu snarled back.

True, and then why did his Inu care? She wasn't even a potential mate, so what was the problem?

'_We promised to protect her...'_

Ah, now his Celestial Demon had joined the fun, that was new. Those of his Celestial heritage were often his least frequent abilities.

'I remember making no such promise.'

An airy voice at the edge of his consciousness sighed lightly before a memory began to play before his eyes.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru scowled as he strolled down the familiar hall of his home. He was going to check on the girl...again. She had been asleep for nearly three weeks, under a healing inducement. The resident Miko, Keade, had insisted that the little female needed time to recoup. So...he had been administering sleeping herbs to her daily rations. He had also been slipping her extremely small doses of...unusual sedatives, so the twit didn't wake up and have a heart-attack. The downside was she would be a bit...giddy, when she awoke. That was the side effect from giving her so many, even over a period of time. This whole thing was an inconvenience to him, really. _

'_Not that you had anything better to attend to...,' a seraphic voice chimed faintly in retort._

_That put Sesshoumaru in an even more sour mood. He was already annoyed at being hassled incessantly by his 'Co-Leader.' Kouga was being especially pushy now that this onna had come about (i.e.: Is she awake? What did you do to her? I want to see my woman as soon as her eyes open!)...This whole situation was wearing his nearly boundless patience thin. In fact, he was still brooding when he stepped into the room and realized the girl was finally awake. He sauntered over to tower above her along side the western-style bed, noting that she had no fear whatsoever of him._

'_Stupid side effects. No matter, might as well get the whole speech over with...'_

"_You are now under the protection of the TITANS. You will not leave this premises without permission, my permission. You will be under my...**guidance** until further notice. While that is so, you will obey this Sesshoumaru without hesitation. My word is law, no questions asked. Am I clear?"_

* * *

'That is a standard debriefing, what is your point?'

'_It is a promise nonetheless...'_

Sesshoumaru was about to reply when yet another nerve-wrenching howl tore through the once still air...

'_**GONE!'**_

The girls tormenter has escaped, eh? Odd, his Inu could track it in an instant; thus his Celestial heritage must have some hold over his more primal side...interesting. Then, slowly but surely, the red drained from the Taiyouki's vision and conscious.

* * *

Kagome was panicking. There was no other way to describe it. Full-blown panic. The whole shebang: hyperventilation, uncontrollable tremor, erratic eye movement...You name it, it was happening to her.

Shivering for what had to have been the billionth time, Kagome glanced around herself. She was cowering in the corner of a three foot by four foot broom closet of a room. The downside being that she was horribly claustrophobic, and it was dark...Kagome didn't like darkness either. The upside...well, she couldn't think of one just now, and her feverish mind wasn't being exceedingly optimism-supportive at the moment either.

'_Get a hold of yourself! You are so much bigger then this fear,' _she chanted in her mind. Not that it helped...at all. Actually, come to think of it, it was getting worse.

'_**The walls are closing in...what will you do now, Miko?'**_

Kagome would've been puzzled by that voice, so different than her own, had her mind not been a bit preoccupied. Her defense mechanisms had begun to fail her, and her phobia was raining down on her harder than ever.

At this revelation, Kagome shuddered yet again and attempted to fold herself further into her chosen corner. She was just beginning to dissolve into tears when a nerve-grating roar tore the very atmosphere around her. It was then she truly began to weep, she was fearing for her sanity now...she was hearing things. It was safe to say that she had effectively worked herself into hysterics when the door before her was torn from its very casing.

* * *

When Sesshoumaru came back to himself, he was holding a mangled door in one hand, and peering into the fairly small space in which Kagome was housed. Effortlessly tossing the once-pristine door to his left, he stepped into the room and stooped close to Kagome. His stoic mask still in place, the Taiyouki tipped the sobbing female's chin to face him with his index finger and thumb.

'_Her eyes are dull.'_

That thought held true. Her marine eyes had darkened again to their haunted slate grey. Letting out a long-suffering (though inaudible) sigh, he scooped the shuddering and broken form of the Miko into his arms and stood. Silently, he adjusted her feather weight form to lean on his right shoulder, like one would a young child, and began to walk calmly back through the doorway. He could feel her salty tears soaking steadily through the fabric adorning his shoulder, and her bawling seemed to only worsen. At that realization, before he could suppress it, a deep growl rose, reverberating and rumbling more than sounding through his form. The bass-pitched roar had its desired effect; instead of frightening the girl, it soothed her frazzled nerves, much like the purring of a cat might.

'This Sesshoumaru is no _feline_,' he thought to himself, banishing the thought, and spitting out the word 'feline' like a sort of vile epithet. 'What a disgusting thought!'

* * *

At the same time in the next room, all but _one _of the Agents stood motionless with their mouths agape in shock. One among the crowd was grinning slyly. He was called Kegan, and he was of Royal Neko and Shadow Youki blood. He watched the whole situation with a boyish grin, as his obsidian tail swung to-and-fro gleefully.

'_Perfect...'_

* * *

InuYasha was, for once in his life, shocked beyond words. He had just seen and heard his half-brother lose control. And his brother had never lost control...EVER. It was easier for his brother to control his inner Inu because of: a) the way he was trained, and b) his Celestial heritage. For him to lose control, both of his demons would have to be angry, or his celestial being would at least have to agree with his more impulsive side's reasoning. In short, this just wasn't supposed to be happening!

* * *

Sesshoumaru carefully monitored Kagome's vitals as he walked steadily back to his rooms. As he walked by his gathered Agents, he let his aura flare, signaling that they were NOT to follow or disturb him or his ward anytime soon.

After five minutes of walking, the Taiyouki reached his destination, and made his way through the familiar halls of his home to Kagome's appointed room. Once he stepped inside, he looked down at the tiny thing that had caused his control to slip, finding her sound asleep and snoring daintily. The stoic Lord just sighed inwardly and shifted her again so he could pull back her sheets.

Only seconds after he had delivered the girl to her resting place, Sesshoumaru's watch began beeping and scrolling the message, _REPORT TO KANE. NOW._ The demon just frowned minutely and headed for his commanding officer's position. He truly wasn't in the mood to be reprimanded, but he _really_ liked being the Moon Taiyouki.

LINE

The TITANS were assembled as a whole once again, in fact with this new Naraku foe, the full assembly of the Agents was getting more and more common. Moon and Sun Squadrons were assembled side by side once more, but the Leader was not present, only a very smug-looking Co-leader.

Commanding officer Kane was standing at the head of the room, looking a bit impatient for the Inu Taiyouki to arrive. But just as he was about to send another page to the 'pup,' the doors slid away to reveal the 'guest of honor.' The Eastern Lord simply nodded and sent the mental note _'We will speak later,'_ then turned to directly face the now complete Squads.

"Be seated," he began, then once they were situated, he continued, "You have been summoned for another high-class mission. Tonight, you will be infiltrating the Laboratory Facility of Necromancer Incorporated, upon arrival you will destroy the machinery that made project MIKO possible. The super computer was built and is run by an engineering genius by the name of Kanna, and is code-named: VOID. I want no trace of the computer or blueprints in existence when you return, am I understood?"

A chorus of 'Sir! Yes, sir!'s followed, and he finished by telling them, "You will depart at 0200 hours. You are dismissed."

* * *

Location: Quickly Approaching Necromancer Incorporated: Laboratory Facility 01

Time: 0230 hours

An assortment of Super-Soldiers lined the belly of the cargo hold, all of whom were sitting and waiting impatiently for their roles to be assigned. Among the agitated mass, sat one Kagura Kaze, whom was nervous for a completely different reason.

She had returned promptly, albeit reluctantly, when she had been summoned via her TITANS issue transmitter. At first, she had feared for her well-being, but upon her arrival, she was met by a mission debriefing, and not a red-eyed Leader. Which she was _extremely_ grateful for, but she did realize in the back of her mind that Sesshoumaru did **NOT** forgive and forget. Ever. She would have to pay the piper eventually, that she knew, it was just a matter of time. The cinnamon-eyed demoness let out a sigh at this revelation, and had just leaned back to rest her weary eyes when the Leader and Co-Leader stepped into the hold.

"Agents: Miroku, Sango and Kirara are assigned as scouts; eliminate roof security, and guarantee a safe route of return,

Kagura, Houjo, and Ayame are snipers; neutralize incoming opposition,

Ah and Un are com specialists; tap and track through their security grid, update the scouts and snipers on enemy locations,

Shippo, you are to come with InuYasha, Kouga, and this Sesshoumaru to destroy the VOID and get out, no questions asked. Am I understood?" At this, the Leader glanced around the assembly and let his gaze become a glare when he found Kagura. He watched with morbid satisfaction as she paled when the blood rage seeped slowly into his molten irises. But, he didn't plan on dealing with her just yet, so he mentally sent a feral growl along with the message: _'I will not forget. So do not run: I am faster. And do not try to hide: I will hunt you to the ends of the earth.(Snarl) Never come near her again.'_

After receiving his mental message, Kagura sunk lower into her seat on the metal bench and tried to take deep breathes to recover her composure. This, however; was shortly interrupted by a resounding **_BOOM_** and the lurching of the plane. Soon a metallic roar and the hiss of depressurization filled the air with its chaotic rumble.

They heard the pilot shout from the cabin, "We've been hit with a homing missile of some sort...Engine Three is unresponsive!"

At this news, Sesshoumaru let a growl rise from his chest. He turned to the Squads with his eyes narrowed and told them, "Here are your new rules of engagement: shoot any foe you see without hesitation. This is no longer a stealth mission. We are obviously expected. Excluding that, all prior plans will continue as formerly stated, am I clear?" A chorus of affirmatives rose from the Squadrons as they began their decent.

Once they hit the rooftop, the situation was hectic. Gunfire streamed from many sentries, but they were eliminated quickly by the snipers. Then came the annoying minions, but they also were being taken care of fairly quickly by not only the scouts but also by Sesshoumaru's own, smaller team.

Kagura and Houjo were lying side by side with their long distance rifles propped and their sights ready. They were to pick off any lackeys that got to close to their Leader's position, while Ayame just randomly zapped anything that moved (one of her favorite pastimes). At that moment, two especially ugly demons ambushed the group from behind. _'No prob,' _Houjo thought, picking off his target,_ 'Kagura and I could hit these in our sleep...' _That was true, but Kagura's heart wasn't in it tonight, and that was about to become a fatal error.

'_I am finished,' _Kagura ranted in her mind as she blasted a Youki that had been approaching Kouga. _'More then likely, he'll have me kicked off the team!' _Her thoughts were clouding her judgment, and she didn't see the oni descending upon the Moon Taiyouki until it was too late. Her cinnamon eyes widened as she quickly delivered the kill shot...a moment too slow.

Sesshoumaru had just dissolved a pesky Neko youki with his poison claw when he felt a presence behind him. _'The snipers are sleeping on the job tonight...' _He thought offhandedly, as he spun to kill the offender. But, just as he raised his pistol toward the oni's many eyes, a scream ripped through his mind, sending his inner demons into a frenzy and braking his concentration. A moment's hesitation was all it took, as the spider demon injected its poison-filled fangs just below his neck plate, shredding the black material beneath it. It had found one of the only chinks in the near-perfect armor. The Leader distantly felt the impact of the bullet that finished the beast, as well as the additional white hot poison that filled his bloodstream as the fangs broke off within his shoulder, just behind his clavicle. Then...a curious numbness filled the Inu Taiyouki as he lost his ability to stand and fell to his knees. _'Something is wrong with the girl...' _Was his last coherent thought as darkness consumed him and he folded to the floor. As soon as his massive shoulders met the ground, a halcyon form sprung from the fallen form, moving at the speed of light to an unknown location.

"LEADER," the Agents cried in near unison. Never had they seen their Taiyouki defeated in battle. And, what_ was_ that light?

"Agent 116 get your Leader to the Byrd on the double," Kouga roared. He watched as InuYasha quickly hauled the lax frame of his half-brother onto his shoulder and leapt back to the damaged aircraft. Thinking quickly and reluctantly deciding on the most logical course of action, the Co-Leader issued his next command, "RETREAT!"

* * *

_A hazy violet and silver vortex swirled just below Kagome's dangling feet. Pulsating hues spun perpetually, entrancing the young Miko. Just then, the center most point shimmered oddly, and Kagome had but a moment before it pulled her forward with an intangible force, enveloping her in the blink of an eye._

_As if by magic, Kagome's vision instantly came back to focus a second later. She found herself floating once again in the air, but this time over the familiar scene of her family's kitchen. Her childhood home...it seemed so peaceful from her omniscient perspective. The blue-eyed girl smiled with bliss when she witnessed her mother enter the room, humming some tune she guessed, but she could not know for sure, for the scene had no sound. The forty-something year-old woman first donned her apron, then began bustling about with a practiced ease, retrieving all of the necessary ingredients for that night's dinner. Suddenly, an energetic blur burst through the doorway, soccer ball in hand, waving his arms about wildly, and probably retelling his soccer practice with plenty of exaggerations. Kagome watched as her mother listened patiently with a soft, loving smile on her face. Moments later, the aged form of her Grandpa entered the scene, sitting himself heavily in a nearby chair. The young Miko was in tears at this point, she missed them all so much it physically **hurt! **_

_The scene played peacefully like this for a few more moments, until all at once the figures looked up. Souta jumped to his feet and shouted something, then made for where Kagome knew the front door to be. The doorbell, Kagome assumed...then it hit her...'NO! NO! DON'T SOUTA! NO!' This was the night of their deaths, she realized...She tried her hardest to scream at them...Why couldn't they hear her? Why didn't they understand? They had to run, run far away! 'Get away! RUN,' she sobbed in her mind. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene as the adults rose from their seats at the table. Nor could she miss the terrified expression on her mother's face when eight burly men burst into the kitchen, one of them holding Souta. 'A spider,' Kagome wondered through her tears, 'They all have a spider insignia on their backs...' They shouted something and the man holding Souta tossed him to her mother as the rest pulled their guns from their holsters...'NO! NO! NO,' Kagome's screams and pleas echoed in her mind, as she watched her mother shield Souta with her body and her beloved Grandfather step before both of them. Then came the first sound in the whole dream...the roar of gunfire, piercing the silence like the pain that shot through her heart. _

Kagome shot straight up in her bed, wailing. It was the sound of her heart shattering into a million pieces. It was a mourning howl straight from her rending soul. It was a banshee's cry...an angel's lament.She couldn't stop herself, and tears rushed down her face in a never ending torrent.She lay there for what seemed like an eternity, but could only have been a few moments, visibly shaking with her sobs.

Then, suddenly, a golden light filled her vision, calming her slightly with its peaceful and comforting aura. It was humanoid in shape, and it extended its brilliant arm to her face, whisking away her tears.Its warm palm then moved to hover above her forehead, where it pointed its middle and index fingers and began to chant an ancient and long forgotten language in a soft, seraphic alto. It soothed her frazzled nerves like the embrace of a mother would, as well as erasing the memory of her vision. Drying her last tears, Kagome looked up to the Angel-like being and gave it a shaky smile in thanks. The celestial figure nodded its elegant head in understanding, and a warmth filled the Miko as its enormous aura reflected its happiness, _'Like an abstract smile...'_ Kagome thought dazedly. Once more, the Angel nodded its head, this time in parting, before brilliant silver wings emerged from its back to wrap around its misty form as it dissipated into the very air, leaving behind only the faint smell of a thunderstorm. _'What an odd dream, what made me think of Angels?' _Kagome thought, shifting among the pillows lethargically

**BANG! BANG! BANG! **Kagome started at the sound of someone pounding at the door. Hesitantly, Kagome stood away from the bed and tiptoed through the halls. **BANG! BANG! BANG!** _'Someone's impatient. Maybe Sesshoumaru forgot his keys or something.' _**BANG! BANG! BANG!**Rolling her eyes, Kagome broke into a jog, and skidded to a stop at the door . Quickly, she pressed the correct key, and watched the door slide back. She had been expecting an annoyed Sesshoumaru, but found instead someone she had never met. He stood well over six feet, probably rivaled in height only by the Moon Taiyouki himself.His spiked, jet black hair was accented with deep purple highlights, tanned skin, and slanted, cat-like eyes that were almost black-violet in hue. She could see worry reflected in both his chiseled features and his obsidian tail as it swayed nervously behind him, and rapidly became concerned. He hurriedly informed her, "I'm Keagan and I'm here to escort you to the infirmary. Kaede-baba has sent for you. She is in need of another Miko. The Leader has been hurt...and it looks bad."

**END CHAPTER**

Another cliffhanger...I'm SOOOO evil...Oh well, I'm working on the next chapter as we speak...Kat, out!


	8. Give Me Novacaine

**AN: OMG! I am SO sorry, I went on vacation to Arizona (very pretty) to visit an uncle...(sees readers lined up outside window with pitchforks and other pointy objects)...Ehhehe, better get to writing, huh?nervous laugh**

**BTW: The song used in this chapter is _'Give Me Novocaine' by Green Day_ which I also don't own...But I did have to alter it a little bit 'cuz the lines "Jimmy says it's better than air...," and, "Tell me, Jimmy, I won't feel a thing," don't make sense in the context of the story. So don't go blabbing to the government that I'm like...infringing on something or another, kay? **

_One need not be a chamber to be haunted;  
One need not be a house;  
The brain has corridors surpassing  
Material place.  
Emily Dickinson, "Time and Eternity"  
_

**Walking With TITANS**

**Chapter Eight: 'Give Me Novocaine'**

**By: ScoobyKat**

For a moment after Keagan's report, Kagome felt her vision blur as her heart rate skyrocketed and her legs seemed to debate letting her fall to the floor. _'He's...dying?' _

_Take away the sensation inside..._

"Take me to him, please," she requested, her voice wavering slightly despite her best efforts as tears rose unbidden to her steadily darkening eyes._ 'I am tired of seeing so much death...'_

_Bittersweet migraine in my head..._

Keagan nodded and quickly scooped Kagome up bridal style and began bounding toward the infirmary. It was a race against time now. He had failed to tell Kagome that the Taiyouki wouldn't allow anyone within a ten foot radius of him now that he had regained consciousness and was demanding that 'The Little One' be brought to him. The Agents were holding him off from making a dash for Kagome, and he was rapidly weakening from the toxins still being introduced to his bloodstream via the fangs lodged in his shoulder. Keade was hoping against hope that the tiny Miko in his arms would be able to soothe him into at least letting them sedate him or pull the fangs out.

"**_BRING HER TO ME," _**roared a feral voice. His mind was a myriad of thoughts from his humanoid form, his demons, and those around him. His telepathic ability was going haywire: he no longer had the power to hold the barrier around his mind in place. Not to mention the white hot pain coursing through his veins. It was all becoming too much to handle. In a sane corner of his mind, he knew he should be pulling the fangs out of his shoulder and channeling his yoki into healing. But, he absolutely _refused_ to do so until he had checked on the girl. She was his ward dammit, and they wouldn't let him check on her? Well, this Sesshoumaru didn't fail! Not at protecting his ward, not at anything!

_It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind..._

'_The fools are afraid I will kill her in my state. (Snort) It is my demons who are so protective in the first place.'_

Then it hit him, her unique fragrance, jasmine and...rainwater? Why was she sad? Turning his head toward the smell he found her in the arms of the shadow neko, her eyes teary. Had the feline harmed her? He wondered as a low growl rose from his chest, too low for Kagome to hear, but enough to spook the Agents who had formed a loose perimeter around him. Apparently, it reached to neko as well, for he carefully set the Miko on the ground, whispering something in her ear then backing away to stand with Keade who in turn said something to the neko, a stern expression on her normally passive face. Keagan nodded hesitantly then went to speak with Kouga. And, after a moment's worth of arguing, the scowling Co-Leader motioned for the Agents to leave the room, leaving only Kagome and the injured Taiyouki.

Deciding that he should probably check on the girl so he could convince his demons to let him heal, he turned to face her. But, at that moment, his vision blurred and he lost his equilibrium, causing him to stumble forward a step and start to fall to his knees, ending with him in a messy crouch, his arms thrust outward for balance.

_I can't take this feeling anymore..._

The proud Taiyouki grit his teeth as he internally bombarded himself for his display of weakness, and almost started when he felt a tiny hand timidly touch his good shoulder. His eyes snapped open quickly and found the girl not two feet before him, still looking up at him (even in his half-kneeling position) with misty sapphire eyes. Somehow her presence alone was enough to calm him at least fractionally. In fact, his eyes returned to their normal state and his barrier flickered back into place for a fleeting moment.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling..._

Yet suddenly, another wave of vertigo hit the Taiyouki full force, causing his temporarily tawny irises to bleed red once more, settling this time on an especially dark shade of garnet. He planted his feet firmly, refusing to stumble again this time. On reflex, he pulled the wrist he didn't realize he had been holding toward himself, hauling a shocked Kagome against him.

_This sensation's overwhelming..._

Sesshoumaru locked his arms around the girl protectively as a shudder of molten pain shot down his spine, as if to shield her from his own anguish. The wide eyed Miko hesitated for a moment of pure shock before she returned the impromptu embrace. Another and another lance of pain wormed its way through Sesshoumaru's system as he stood there, his focus on harboring the onna in his arms instead of on his own well-being. Finally, though, he allowed himself to rest his head in the crook of the shaken girl's neck, a nearly silent whimper of pain escaping his lips unwilled.

Kagome wanted to cry. Never did she want to see someone as strong as Sesshoumaru in such agony. She quickly wrapped her arms more tightly around the Taiyouki's form, careful of any injuries. He was encased within torn and blood soaked clothing that he must have worn beneath the armor she knew the squads to don. And true to form, even in tattered clothing and wracked with pain, he commanded respect.

'_Like the prince he is,'_ she mused as she rubbed soothing circles on his back and whispered comforting words to his ears.

_Give me a kiss goodnight and everything will be alright..._

'_He is starting to shake. I have to get those fangs out. He...might not last if I don't.'_

"Sesshoumaru," she asked tentatively. The only answer she received was a strained, halting growl and a slight movement of his head. "I need to remove the fangs from your shoulder...p-please...it will help the pain."

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing..._

After a tense moment she felt him nod a 'yes' against her collarbone. Swallowing thickly, Kagome turned ever so slightly, as not to disturb Sesshoumaru, to look at the damage done. Seeing it, Kagome nearly winced outwardly. There were at least four to five inches exposed on the surface for each fang...and she didn't even want to guess how far they extended below the skin. The Miko set her face and cleared her mind as she vaguely remembered her jii-chan instructing her to, feeling the lavender light of her heritage alight in her palms. From there, she acted on instinct as she placed her hands on the ominous fangs, purifying them on contact. As she then focused her powers on healing, the glow in her hands morphed to a baby blue. After ten minutes of pouring all of her strength into eradicating all traces of the toxin from her guardian's blood stream, the task was done and Kagome collapsed in a brilliant flash of amethyst and azure light, unconscious mid-fall.

A still woozy Taiyouki watched the unconscious girl descend in something akin to slow motion: the fact that she was falling registered in his still slightly hazy mind, his recently injured left arm just couldn't be bothered to catch her, so he was forced to compensate with his right instead. But, his hasty movement didn't account for the _very_ pointy talons attached to each of his fingers. So, in the end he caught her, but also nicked the fragile skin of her upper arms. Ouch. That would sting tomorrow.

_So, give me Novocaine..._

Kouga was not happy to be waiting outside the infirmary, while 'his woman' was inside with an unstable Sesshoumaru. He was hardly stable on a good day, let alone mortally injured! What was the cat thinking?

Whatever small amount of patience the wolf had was obliterated when the smell of Kagome's blood reached his nose.

'He HURT her,' he screamed in his mind, already bolting for the doorway. Surely enough, when furious wolf demon wrenched open the door before him, his steadily darkening eyes met a telltale scene. Sesshoumaru was holding a limp Kagome, watching with something like morbid fascination as tiny steams of crimson blood trailed from where his claws were still embedded in her arms.

A vicious growl tore from his throat as he dashed toward the man who had dared injure his woman. He wrenched his injured intended from the now healthy demon and growled menacingly, as if he were daring him to appose...to give him a reason to rip him apart for hurting his Kagome.

_  
Out of body and out of mind... _

One moment Sesshoumaru was staring in bewilderment and self-disgust at the trails on Kagome's arms, and the next he was glaring into the rapidly blackening blue eyes of his Co-Leader. Soon after that, a growl of warning and challenge met his ears. For a split second his eyes nearly widened: that damnable wolf had the gall to challenge him? Instead though, he bared his fangs and rumbled a consent to Kouga's challenge. If he wanted a fight, then he would get one! He was tired of putting up with the wolf's ego anyway.

Kouga first set Kagome on a cot a safe distance away then turned to face his rival. Both combatants let any of their remaining seals drop, revealing their full demonic features, though still retaining their humanoid shapes.

Said wolf drew his daggers and a battle to behold began.

_  
Kiss the demons out of my dreams... _

Sango knew something was wrong as soon as Kouga bolted into the infirmary, but her torii heritage gave her a weaker sense of smell then those of canine lineage. She did, however; feel the huge surge of yoki and jaki when the two Taiyouki's auras flared. A quick glance around told her that everyone else in the room had felt it as well; they were all shifting their weight uneasily or darting their eyes to Commanding Officer Kane.

"Agents Taijia, Houshi, Yoshi, and Tashio... Come with me," came Lord Kane's order.

_  
I get the funny feeling that's alright... _

'Kami, my head is killing me!' That was Kagome's first coherent thought as she came to. 'I still feel so drained...what woke me?' Almost as soon as that thought formed though, the sensation that had roused her from her regenerative slumber came again. It was like a pins-and-needles feeling in her mind. 'Jaki, a lot of jaki!'

The miko powers in her blood was reacting of its own accord, causing her to glow lavender with her purification abilities. Soon, the very air about her began to crackle, her aura was lashing out at its natural enemy.

_They say it's better than air..._

"Do you understand your orders?"

"Sir, yes sir," came the reply. The small handpicked team had just been hurriedly debriefed. Sango and InuYasha were to get Kagome out of the line of fire and await further orders while Officer Kane, Miroku and Houjo attempted to calm the two Taiyouki.

"Good, get into your positions."

_I'll tell you why..._

InuYasha led his partner, Sango, to the side doors of the infirmary and motioned for her to activate the cloaking seals. They would mask their auras, scents, footfalls and appearances. Basically, they would become invisible. Not that it would hide them from the Taiyouki if they were focused even marginally...Thankfully though, they weren't and...well, anything is better than nothing.

Once the spells were in place the two operatives moved stealthily to their priorly planned locations just as Kagome began to stir. InuYasha reached Kagome first and quickly dropped his ward after assuring himself that Sesshoumaru and Kouga were occupied with one and other. He was just about to reach for her when a firm hand grasped his wrist and he was pulled to face an annoyed and visible Sango. She used her index finger to point to her eye then splayed her entire hand wide in the motion for 'senses.' The inu was puzzled for moment until he let his aura spread a bit and felt the enormity of the purification energy that was pouring from Kagome in waves. InuYasha cursed in his mind as he reluctantly placed a loosely fisted right hand over his heart in the sign for 'thank you.' Sango nodded then moved around to Kagome's line of vision to speak to her.

At first the Miko's misty blue eyes widened and her aura flared, but she quickly recognized Sango and smothered the light in her palm.

Sango let free a breath she hadn't realized she was holding then said, "Kagome we need to get you back to your room for now, okay? Sesshoumaru is fine now. Here, take my hand."

The flustered girl nodded and took Sango's offered hand, allowing herself to be pulled back to where InuYasha stood, waiting. Once she drew close, the impatient inu gathered her onto his back and bounded for all he was worth for the solace of the drop point, knowing full well that he would have two very miffed Taiyouki on his tail the moment they sensed Kagome's absence. Sure enough, within moments Sesshoumaru's mighty roar rocked the foundation. InuYasha paled and 'kicked it into high gear' when he heard just what his half-brother would do to him if he didn't bring the Miko back, barked and bellowed at him in the ancient Inu tongue.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling..._

Far away, a man who could be described only as a lunatic stood, rolling pros and cons over and over in his warped mind. Shortly, he came to a decision and turned to a girl with stark white hair kept from her face in a very bland fashion. Naraku smirked slowly and with utmost malice as he murmured, "Activate the Shikon, Kanna dear...And let us see how my pet copes with this development..." Maniacal laughter rang malevolently through the dank catacombs of Necromancer Incorporated. 'Oh, yes Kagome, soon all the pieces will come together...You will be the end of the TITANS...My Dark Shikon.'

_This sensation's overwhelming..._

Only milliseconds after Kanna's nimble fingers entered the code that initiated Naraku's demand, something sinister flared in Kagome's mind. Its dark presence quickly overwhelmed the unsuspecting girl's mind, leaving her only to watch as the all consuming black ensconced her vision.

Kagome had no control over her movements as her right hand whipped out to tug Inu Yasha's long hair savagely. While the inu was reeling, the girl-possessed kicked with more strength then she knew herself to have at the white haired man's back, flooring him. He was out cold as he fell headlong into the hard metal floor, and an iron-fisted left hook to Sango's temple had her dazed as well, leaving the onna to her own devices.

Dark Shikon's eyes blazed an unnatural violet as it turned Kagome's body back in the direction of the infirmary. And, moments later with an unnatural speed, the girl found herself watching helplessly as her possessor placed her body directly in the path of one of Kouga's thrown daggers.

_Give me a kiss goodnight, and everything will be alright..._

As quickly as it came, the violent purple that had invaded Kagome's irises receded, leaving only a confused misty grey in its place. The disoriented girl never had even the slightest chance of dodging the blade speeding at an unparalleled speed for her heart. Sesshoumaru could only watch in horror as the dagger impacted her and bolt forward to catch her as a trickle of blood flowed from the corner of her lips.

"**_MEDIC!_**"

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing..._

Hours later, Kane emerged from the operating room, a grim expression on his face. He approached Sesshoumaru and looked him squarely in the eye as he told him, "In her human state she will never come out of the coma she has fallen into. However, if we go through with the Augmentation at this point in time, her demon blood will cure her within twenty-four hours, tops...But there is a 75 likelihood she won't survive the process. In the coma however, she may last an hour, a week, or a year...but she will never be coherent. In light of these odds, I have decided to go through with the Augmentation process within the hour...There is no other way, Sesshoumaru."

_So give me Novocaine..._

**AN: TH-th-that's all folks! LOL, yeah, anyway I'll have the new chappie up and running soon! Later days!**


	9. Silver and Cold

**A/N: Well, I honestly don't have the complete disregard of my self-preservation instincts it would require to leave ye faithful reviewers hanging any longer...So, here you have it, the next installment of WWT.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and Co., but I do own any OCs such as Keagan and two more characters in this chappie! **

"_Carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero." Horace, Odes _

**Walking With TITANS**

**Chapter Nine: 'Silver and Cold'**

**By: ScoobyKat**

Sesshoumarufelt the familiar fire begin to pulse in his blood as he watched Kouga shift into an offensive position. Cracking the knuckles of his left hand, he allowed the toxin his body produced to flow to his finger tips, ready at any given moment. He watched with a lazy sort of confidence as the Wolf not so subtly shifted his weight and lunged at him, his right fist en route to his cheekbone. He simply ducked and extended his poison filled claws, allowing them to scratch the length of Kouga's forearm. Said wolf howled his pain and cradled his injured appendage into his side, realizing that he would have a tough time keeping a defensive stance with only one arm to work with.

Amber fire crackled in the Taiyouki's molten gaze as he prepared to knock his opponent unconscious.His more primal side screamed for him to kill the man for his dishonor, but the more rational side of his mind told him that Kouga was a reasonable Co-Leader, and it would be tiresome to replace him. That decided, the Inu Taiyouki moved with God-like speed, his fist connecting with the hybrid's jaw and causing a jarring crack. In the blink of an eye, he had prepared to throw a final blow, when he felt the familiar tingle of the Miko's aura escape the limits of his awareness. The only thing left behind was the scent of his brother and the torii. His eyes flashed garnet and he bellowed after his half-sibling, informing him of just what he would do to him if he didn't return the girl withing the next ten seconds. This moment's distraction was not wasted on Kouga, who spun with his left leg in a lightning-fast kick that caught the distracted man in the side.

'He **hit** me,' flitted across Sesshoumaru's mind, though he did not flinch even as he felt at least two ribs crack from the force behind the strike. He turned his now red-flecked gaze at his opponent once more and was a breath away from putting an end to the Wolf despite his former inhibitions, when a sight met his eyes that made his very blood run cold. Kagome was standing not four feet in front of him; Kouga's knife on a direct path for her heart. Precious milliseconds ticked by as helplessness filtered through his veins for the first time in a very , very long time. Something low in his gut twisted harshly when he saw her petite frame lurch with the force of impact. His heart skipped a beat entirely when he saw the first droplet of blood trickle from her slightly gaping mouth. Rational thought ceased as he caught and cradled her, watching the sparkle fade from her rapidly dulling stare.

"**_MEDIC,_**" the call tore from his throat as if the hounds of hell were at its heels. He just had to get her to Keade. Everything would be fine, the old Miko would heal her. And she would be perfectly fine, and...

"S-sesshou-ma...ru?"

Another beat was forgotten, as he turned his guilt-ridden stare to the tiny woman in his arms. "I am here." He cursed himself for knowing nothing of comfort, but even in such a critical state Kagome seemed understanding as she simply smiled and closed her eyes. Not good. "Mik-Kagome? No! Stay awake! Open your eyes! Kagome?"

**

* * *

**

Hours later Sesshoumaru sat, waiting for news in the bleak waiting room. He stared at the blank wall across from him, internally contemplating just what made his chest feel like it was weighed down by a ton of brick or what on Earth told him that the knife that may well end her life was meant for him. That the fault was his own.

After a small eternity, a stern Kane emerged and looked directly into his eyes as he told him, "In her human state she will never come out of the coma she has fallen into. However, if we go through with the Augmentation at this point in time, her demon blood will cure her within twenty-four hours, tops...But there is a 75 likelihood she won't survive the process. In the coma however, she may last an hour, a week, or a year...but she will never be coherent. In light of these odds, I have decided to go through with the Augmentation process within the hour...There is no other way, Sesshoumaru."

Troubled gold morphed into suspicious amber as Sesshoumaru spoke, "There is something you are not informing me of." An underlying edge laced his words as his eyes hardened.

"It is not of consequence at this time," Kane cut off the younger male before he could speak agin, continuing caustically, "Every moment wasted here arguing with you, Kagome slips further from this realm."

The burnished gold hue was back in his gaze as he growled out, "I will not forget. We will speak at a later date. When does the procedure begin?"

"Immediately."

**

* * *

**

The Augmentation Room's walls were made completely of glass, floor to ceiling. Sesshoumaru stood outside, watching as Kagome was placed on the single table in the center of the extensive room. Everything was a sterile white, from the tiled floor to even the walls beyond the glass. His eyes wondered from the IVs and other lengths of tubing to the many, many stainless steel tools that contrasted so strongly with the blank theme.

Within moments, the sheets that had been placed over Kagome, as to obscure her lack of clothing, were adjusted to hang lengthwise off the table, covering only her chest and lower body from just below her navel down to mid-thigh. Endless IVs, ports and electrodes were attached to monitor her vitals, and to inject her with any needed medications. In the next moment, the head surgeon began typing furiously on a central keyboard. Soon, the large monitor that hung just above and to the left of Kagome's resting place swivelled into position and flickered to life. A wire-from and abstract human form appeared and spun slowly as various headings appeared next to it.

And suddenly, a feminine but obviously computer-generated voice projected through the room: "Procedure 119: TITAN Augmentation, Version 2.0. Begin. Stage one. Searching...X Genome identified. Please wait...X Genome isolated." The human form on the monitor blinked, then a point on the left arm was highlighted and a caption box appeared in conjunction with it. "Stage two. Begin. Please insert IV to primary vein in left wrist." With a practiced ease, one of the nurses flicked the wrist in question to draw the vein to the surface, then inserted a butterfly needle. After a moment, the thick, crimson liquid began to flow from the patient and through the monitor. "Searching...Thank You. Stage Three. Begin. Blood sample acquired. Loading...Upload complete. Searching...Heritage lines found. Principal findings displayed on central monitor. " With that announcement the prior text box disappeared and was replaced with one headed: HERITAGE FINDINGS. The list read: Kitsune, Elemental, and Celestial.

"Continue," the disembodied voice questioned. In response the lead technician began typing again, verifying the continuance of the Augmentation. "Very well. Stage four. Begin. Gene 1 isolated...Gene 1 Activated to 100. 'Blood-Rage' component active. Genes 2-6 isolated...Genes 2-6 activated to 100. 'Demonic Senses' component active...Genes 7-16 isolated...Genes 7-16 activated to 100. "Demonic Appearances" component active. Genes 17-21 isolated...Gen-ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! CODE 475. INTERFERENCE WITH PROGRAM. ABORT IMMANENT. TOTAL SYSTEM SHUT-DOWN IN: 10...9..." The monitor background began flashing red as the disembodied voice shouted and a siren wailed.

Sesshoumaru spun to face Kane, fury lining his every feature and rage in his every movement. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Kane eyes were worried though he kept his face mild as he replied, "All that we knew was that Naraku implanted something beneath her skin during her captivity at Necromancer Inc. We had no idea what its capabilities might have been, or if it was even active."

This time when he spoke, Sesshoumaru's voice was but a whisper, but his emotions were not belied. "Is this proof enough," he asked gesturing toward the room where doctors were working frantically to keep Kagome in stable condition.

Now it was Kane's turn to be indignant, "I care for the girl far more deeply than you ever can. She is like a daughter to me! _This was **the only way**, Sesshoumaru!_"

"**_This_** was the only way," he mocked, gesturing again to Kagome.

"Perhaps she would not be in this situation had I entrusted her guardianship to another," Kane retorted, his dark eyes flashing. But, as soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he had gone too far. The man before him went completely rigid, his pale hair and skin lit eerily by the flashing red lighting.

The Elder's words were not lost on Sesshoumaru, in fact they perfectly mirrored his previous thoughts. However, that did not stop his demonic tendencies from uprising in outrage. Kane had told him that he could not protect what was his...that could not go unpunished.

Though Kane was** much** older than the man he stood before, he could not stop a sliver of ice cold fear from coursing down his spine when he saw that blood red gaze meet his own.

Then Sesshoumaru spoke, his voice starting as a whisper, "Get..out of my SIGHT," but ending in a bellow. The older man opened his mouth to speak again, when Sesshoumaru cut him off,

"**NOW!**"

Once the older man had disappeared around the corner, Sesshoumaru stepped up to the glass. He watched as the flashing scarlet lights washed over the Miko's diminutive form and painted the white clothing of the medical staff crimson. Placing the fingertips of one large hand lightly on the glass, he whispered in his mind, 'I am sorry Kagome.'

**

* * *

**

"She's in cardiac arrest!..."

"...and give me fifty Ccs..."

"...where is that adrenaline injection...?"

"...that should..."

Voices scrambled to be heard above one and other as the many doctors, surgeons, and nurses tried to revive their patient. Her heart had stopped...she had lost too much blood from her stab wound already...her system just couldn't take the shock. But, if they could jump-start her heart, she would have a fighting chance...The head cardiologist finally located the defibrillator, shouted, "Three...two...one...Clear," and proceeded to send a jolt of electricity into his patient via two paddles he placed on her chest once everyone was out of range. Only a second later, Kagome bowed sharply away from the hospital table when the current hit her, falling back to her resting place the next second. He watched the monitor grimly as it stayed defiantly flat-lined, before he rubbed the paddles together and again called, "Three...two...one...CLEAR!" Once more, the patient arced. This time he waited, watching the line for five seconds, when a tiny 'beep...bleep...bleep..beep' pierced the thick silence that had permeated the air, as Kagome's heart began to fall back into rhythm. The cardiologist let a huge sigh of relief flow out of him as a collective cheer went up before everyone went about making sure the girl remained secure.

**

* * *

**

An hour later, the head surgeon stepped out of the sliding glass door behind the rest of his colleges. They had done all they could, and now all he had to do was speak to the man standing outside. Once he reached Sesshoumaru, he began, "Hello, sir. I was the head surgeon for Ms. Higurashi's procedure today. For 90 of the process, all was well, until something fried the computer program. This stopped the life-support that was monitoring her breathing. Her heart couldn't take the sudden shock...and it stopped. Luckily, we were able to revive her, and she is in stable condition at this time. Her demon blood should be taking over soon. However; we aren't sure exactly what was **not** activated before the...error occurred, only time will tell. It could be her appearances such as ears or a tail, or it might be an ability she might have had if all had gone well. As I said only time will tell. You are free to go and sit with her, the entrance code is 893215. She will be free to go once she is checked over in the morning. By that time, her black blood should be running strong."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded and made his way toward the key pad that would gain him entrance to the room. Once inside, he pulled a rolling chair to her bedside, noting that a few of the female nurses had changed her into a set of comfortable sleeping attire and fitted her with a pillow and blanket. He stared shamefully at the few monitors still surrounding her. All of the tubing and electrodes had been removed thankfully, that would only make her think back to her time spent in captivity. Sesshoumaru sighed and decided that he should probably at least attempt to sleep, so he crossed his arms and lowered his head, dropping off almost instantly. After all, it had been a long day...and the jasmine scent permeating the air did wonders for his frayed nerves.

**

* * *

**

It could only have been around two o'clock in the morning when Sesshoumaru was startled out of the light doze he had fallen into by an unearthly wail. The girl had shot straight up into a sitting position and begun screaming. Thinking quickly he stood and tentatively wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He was emboldened when she abruptly stooped howling and turned into his arms, burrowing into his shoulder and whimpering pitifully. 'She is in such pain.' He remembered waking up after his Augmentation...his mother had been there, his _real_ mother...He was brought back to reality when he heard a tiny voice floating from the onna in his embrace.

"Why does every thing hurt? Why don't I remember anything?...What's wrong with me...?"

The guilt that had temporarily subsided rushed back in full force as he ran his fingers trough her hair awkwardly, "Shh...this Sesshoumaru will explain later. Sleep for now, so the pain will pass more quickly." After a moment of thought, he added what his own mother had told him in the same situation so long ago. Rocking her softly as his okaa had done for him, he told her softly, "Everything will be fine. I am here now."

A ghost of a smile flickered across the Taiyouki's visage as he heard her breathing level out, signifying that she had passed into the land of the dreaming. He lowered her as if she were made of glass, setting her back into the sheets and tucking the blanket around her once more. Gazing at her now he could see the changes that the procedure was causing already.

'She should have had a say in all of this...What if this was not what she wanted? There was no way to reverse it now...If she has regrets, she will have to bear them for the rest of her now immortal life. Kane, this was wrong! Were you lying once more when you said this was the only way!' Thought such as these swirled around Sesshoumaru's mind for the rest of the night, and though he never attempted it, he knew that sleep would have eluded him had he tried.

**

* * *

**

_Kagome felt herself floating in a gauzy lavender haze. A slightly scented fog, that smelled softly of pine and thunderstorms...it was **very** relaxing. It definitely wasn't the violent vortex of before, but instead a peaceful, more content existence that she was perfectly inclined to remain in before a voice broke into her thoughts. _

"_Hello, Kagome dear," came a sweet, motherly voice. _

_Turning as well as she could (as she was unaccustomed to weighing literally nothing), the startled girl found what had to be the most beautiful woman she had ever seen staring back at her. The lady was tall and graceful, with pale golden hair that fell in thick, curling waves a little past her shoulder blades. She had delicate high cheekbones and bright golden eyes. What had to have been her most awe-inspiring feature though, was her glossy white wings affixed to her back. She even had flowing white robes to complete her heavenly look. 'I must have died...at least I went to heaven then...'_

_A high , tinkling laugh that reminded Kagome very strongly of bells sounded just after she finished her thought._

"_No, dear, you are very much alive..."_

"_Then who are you?"_

"_I am Tsukiko, and you are merely dreaming. I am your Guide, and I have been watching over you from the day you were born...you are a very special girl Kagome."_

_In that moment, another, slightly shorter figure appeared next to Tsukiko. She was, to Kagome's amazement, equally as beautiful. 'No fair,' she pouted in her mind. She wasn't all that jealous per say...just awed. The tinkling laugh was back, joined this time with one of a slightly lower timbre, yet still utterly feminine one that reminded her instead of free-flowing water. The new arrival was dressed in a beautiful, flowing lavender kimono that was enhanced with baby blue swirls and silver embroidery. She had long, straight pale blue hair that bordered on silver and blue-violet eyes. Her porcelain skin held no demonic markings, but the aura she exuded screamed of power and lethality. _

"_Kagome-san, I would like you to meet Kasumi. She is the partial embodiment of your youki. After a bit of training, you will be able to summon her to aid you in battle." _

"_What do you mean? I am human..."_

_At this, Tsukiko's highly expressive face saddened, "Kagome, they didn't have a choice...You were injured, and they had to...They went through with the Augmentation..."_

_The news went through Kagome and left her feeling breathless...'I wasn't even sure if this was what I wanted...Eternity is a very long time...But, there will be time to think later.' She decided firmly and erasing the dreadful traces from her face. "I understand...I will think upon it later."_

_Both Kasumi and Tsukiko smiled back at the troubled girl. A billion megawatt smile illuminated Tsukiko's features as she asked, "Would you like to see what you will look like?" _

_Evidently, the woman's bubbly disposition was contagious, because before Kagome knew it, she was grinning and nodding enthusiastically. _

_Her smile widening even more, Tsukiko snapped her fingers and a gilded mirror appeared out of the haze. "Just ask what you would like to see, dear."_

_Nodding, Kagome asked, "Ano...myself with the changes?"_

_The reflective surface of the mirror swirled opaquely for a moment then cleared. Kagome gasped a she saw...a completely different girl staring back at her. She had grown to at least 5' 7" and her hair had lightened to a shadowed navy that shone violet. Turning, she saw that it stayed straight to about elbow length, then began curling and tapered to a point at the back of her knees. Her eyes were still the ever-changing blue she remembered, but the inner ring of her iris had turned to a pale lavender that gave her a piercing gaze. Lavender-silver markings had appeared on her cheeks, wrists, and ankles. It was the thin, delicate markings near her eyes that fascinated her. They started at the outermost corner, and curled inward into a lazy spiral where they met her cheekbone. But...where was that tail? _

_A voice behind her, Kasumi, she realized, cut in, "You should and would have possessed one, however; an...error occurred during the Augmentation. The Kitsune abilities of you father's lineage were disrupted. Only your Celestial and Elemental abilities were fully awakened. You may still have a few fox tricks, but they will be few and far between."_

"_Oh...Well, what kind of Elemental am I then?"_

"_Storm-Bringer," Tsukiko beamed, honestly, nothing could keep her Kags down!_

"_A Storm, what?"_

"_Storm-Bringer, dear. You control the weather."_

"_Oh," and after a few minutes of silence, Kagome asked, "So do all new TITANS get **this**...experience?"_

_A mischievous and lopsided grin came over Tsukiko's face this time when she replied, "Only those lucky enough to have a former TITAN as their Guide..."_

_**

* * *

**_

**Tune in next week for exactly what THAT one means...MUWAHAHA! Three cheers for awkward fluff! Hip-hip hooray! **

**P.S. Tsukiko 'moon child', Kasumi 'mist'**

**P.P.S. Someone asked me at one point if I was in the Military! I was totally flattered! You guys really think its that realistic? Anyway, I was letting you guys know that I'm not...but I do play a ton of those kind of video games and read a lot of that sort of books. As for the medical lingo, I have two nurses and a Cardiologist in my immediate family alone, so yeah. **

**Later days! Kat...out!**


End file.
